Whispered Dreams
by Youkai no Yume
Summary: AU: Under the light of the full moon, two lost souls are found. A demon lord yearns for the love of a ghost who teaches him that you don't have to touch in order to feel. SessKag!
1. To Fade Away

[A/N]

Anyways, all of my fics will be reuploaded, which means no new updates for a while until I get everything back to normal. New chapters will be added though on the other sites, and if you want to know when a new chapter will be out, send me an e-mail and I'll put you on my mailing list so you will be notified.

For all of you who've never read my fics, this is one of my AU fics. In this one, it will start off with Sesshomaru as a child. Kagome is 18 here. It'll make sense soon and then some. READ AND REVIEW AT THE END!

[Disclaimer]: not mine, and never will be.

* * *

Whispered Dreams

By: Youkai Yume

Chapter 1: To Fade Away

Sesshomaru ran. He wanted to get as far away from them as possible, away from this pain, this lonely agony and feeling of emptiness. He didn't understand it, and he didn't want to. Everything happened so quickly. One day he was happy and safe in his mother's embrace, the next day she's ripped away from him. Gone into the next world and leaving him all alone with his father.

His father. . .he acted like he didn't even care. It was almost as if his mother didn't even exist, the way his father took her death. No, his father probably didn't even love her anyway. Not long after the loss of his mate, he went and got himself a new mate---a human mate! But that wasn't what made his blood boil in anger and confusion now.

It was the fact that his father threw away the memory of his mother like it was yesterday's news. Was he really that disgraceful? Or was this simply his way of grieving? His means of escaping the pain? Could it be that deep down, hidden beneath that Taiyoukai that spread terror across the Western Lands, was just a lost, sad demon who's just trying to cover up his weak emotions?

Sesshomaru's eyes began to burn as the tears began to well up in them. Still running blindly through the forest, he closed his eyes tightly shut as his tears slipped from his twin orbs and left a burning trail down his cheeks. No, he couldn't believe it. Someone who so carelessly tossed his mother aside could not possibly be his father, could not possibly feel.

'He's not my father, MY father loved mother,' Sesshomaru thought bitterly. Sadly, the child of a demon knew, knew that his real father died with the memory of his mother. His legs became heavy and tired, and Sesshomaru wanted to just let his legs give way and fall onto the soft grass. Staying infinitely still as if nothing else mattered.

Despite his growing fatigue, he kept running. It was if his instincts were telling him that if he were to stop, his fears and troubles would catch up to him. 'Just keep running a little farther,' it said, 'When you reach your destination, THAT is where you'll find peace.' But just where was his destination? Where was he running to?

It was then that he came to a clearing. But there was something unusual about it. . .in the middle of the clearing was an old well, and now and then fallen leaves would flutter across or in the well's mouth. Little fireflies flickered in a calming manner around the area, and as Sesshomaru took a step closer into his surroundings, the lights flickered brighter, as if telling him he had indeed reached his destination.

Catching his breath, the little demon prince walked over to where the well was situated, and looked down into the dark, seemingly bottom pit. 'Just like my soul. . .' his melancholy voice echoed in his mind.

"Mother. . .why did you have to go? Why did you leave me all alone?" He softly whispered, and the tears came again. One by one they fell from his golden eyes, rolled down his flushed cheeks, and dripped soundlessly into the well. Falling to his knees, Sesshomaru buries his face into his folded arms, propped up on the well's lip. Letting all of his pain and sorrow spill forth in this one moment. Why not? It'll be the last time he'll do so anyway.

"I don't want to live if you're not with me, mother! There is nothing left for me. . ."

"Of course there's something left for you," Sesshomaru's head snapped up at the sound of the soft, melodic voice that whispered in his ear. Turning around, he saw a human girl about six, seven years older than himself sitting on the opposite side of the well, smiling at him. Her midnight locks swayed in the gentle wind, her sapphire orbs glittering beautifully in the dark night. "There's always something for you to live for."

Glaring at her, he rubbed furiously at his last tears, sending her a cold glare.

"What do you want, human?" He bit out at her, angry at himself for allowing a ningen to see him in such a state, and angry at her for being here to mock him in his moment of sadness. She was even sitting there with that blasted smile upon her face.

She only continued to stare at him, and after a while, she reached out a hand to stroke his silver bangs. Sesshomaru drew back as if he was scorched with fire, and edged away from the girl, glaring at her. Her eyes widened with surprise for a moment before softening. She reached out once again, this time touching his face. This caused Sesshomaru to flinch, but he did not withdraw like last time.

Smiling, she caressed his soft skin, and the young demon prince found himself leaning into her touch. He felt her fingers trace his magenta stripes, and then went over to his tear stains. His glaring gaze softened, but he refused to look at the girl. He felt her shift as she moved closer to him, and her hand moved down to his chin, lifting his gaze to meet hers.

That was when he was able to truly look at her eyes for the first time. She had the most beautiful shade of sapphire he had ever seen, and he saw that they weren't mocking him like he first perceived, but shining with sympathy.

"Why were you crying?" She asked gently. Lost in her blue pools of kindness, Sesshomaru suddenly wanted her to know. Maybe someone else knew of his pain, and that he did not have to bear it alone. . .He mentally shook himself. She was a complete stranger, one that he had barely met. How could he possibly feel any trust towards her? Although his mind held back the urge to reveal his reasons, his mouth had already begun to spill out the truth.

"Mother," he started. "She. . .she left me. . ." The girl looked at him softly, her tender caress never leaving his cheek.

"I'm sure she'll come back for you sweetie," she answered in a soft voice. Sesshomaru would've bitten her for calling him such a thing, but the emotions that welled inside his chest once more overrode any other thoughts.

"No," his voice became cracked with sorrow, and his vision became blurry with new tears, "She's not coming back. . .ever." The girl's sapphire orbs stared at him for a moment before widening in realization. As the demon child's body began to shake with his sobs, she wiped the tears that fell from his golden depths.

Sesshomaru could feel her wrap her arms around his body, drawing him into her own warmth in a comforting embrace. He turned his head up to look at her with shocked eyes.

"Shhhhh," she soothed, "I'm sure it was difficult for her to leave you, and that if she had a choice in the matter, she would not have. . ." Sesshomaru didn't even push her or her words away. He was hungry for affection, comfort---any kind of comfort, that he welcomed this with open arms.

Slowly and hesitantly, he wrapped his small arms around her torso as well, burying his face into her chest and cried. His hot tears soaked through her midnight blue kimono, but she did not seem to mind as she only held him closer.

"I wish I could join her. . .I don't want to stay here. . .I just want to fade away," Sesshomaru said in a defeated voice. The girl's fingers went to run themselves through his silver mane in a soothing manner.

"Why would you want to do that? Don't you think people will miss you?" She asked, one of her fingers rubbing behind his ears. The little demon prince shuddered at the pleasing contact, but he proceeded to answer her.

"The only person who'd ever miss me is my mother, and she's gone."

"What about your father?" His grip upon the girl's kimono tightened as he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"My father. . ." he spat, "He doesn't care about me or mother. He went out and got himself another mate as soon as she was gone! He wouldn't care what happened to me. . ." His words were bitter, and drenched in such a deep loathing that it surprised her.

"I'm sure that's not true, little one. He probably just doesn't want to show that he's grieving. You're his son, he could never forget about you." She saw him shake his head.

"He could, and he has. A human mate! He got himself a human mate!" Sesshomaru growled. "Out of all the disgusting, vile things!" He felt the girl stiffen as he said this, and her soothing strokes on his hair and ears ceased.

"Do you really hate humans that much?" He remained silent. "I'm human, do you hate me?"

Being so close to her now, the young Sesshomaru was able to inhale her scent. His nose was teased with the sweet smell of orchids and vanilla, and the child instinctively buried his nose deeper to get more of the pleasant scent. His golden eyes widened when he realized something. She wasn't human. Her scent held no sign of the ningen blood. . .

Pulling back a little, he stared up into her face once more. She looked human. . .but. . .

"But you're not a human," She stared at him affectionately with her sapphire eyes and smiled at him. It was all he could do to just stare back.

"Kagome."

He blinked, confused as she continued to give him her damning smile that soothed his soul.

"What?" The girl looked up at the full moon that hung above them and ran her fingers through his silky hair once more.

"Kagome. That's my name, silly." He narrowed his eyes at her a while watching as her smile grew wider. Soon, he couldn't help himself but smile as well, and then a small chuckle escaped his lips. She giggled as well, and pretty soon they were both laughing, at what they weren't sure.

"That's better," The girl named Kagome said, and he looked up brightly at her. "I like it a lot better when you smile. Such a sweet child like you shouldn't have to cry." He couldn't help but smile when he heard this. It was amazing how this unusual girl is able to make him forget about his pain and loneliness---if only for a minute. There was something different about her.

"I'm Sesshomaru," He said, causing the girl's eyes to sparkle with delight.

"Sesshomaru? Aren't you the demon prince of the Western Lands?" His smile vanished, and he nodded. Kagome tilted her head to the side, her ebony tresses falling over her shoulder. "Do you still hate your father?" He nodded again. She sighed. "Well then, Sesshomaru-sama," she added the suffix, causing him to wrinkle his nose at the title. "Do you still plan on fading away?"

The little demon prince furrowed his eyebrows together in thought. Kagome waited patiently for him to answer.

"Maybe," he decided on saying. She shook her head in an almost amused way and stood up from her position. Sesshomaru saw her to be at least three heads taller than himself. Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders, drawing him into her embrace once more.

"Whatever you decide to do, Prince Sesshomaru, just know that you are lucky to be alive. I didn't realize it until it was too late." He looked up confusedly into her face, only to find that she was still smiling at him. Except this time, her eyes held a look of deep longing and regret. "Go home and think about it, 'kay?"

With that, she turned him around and pushed him in the direction that he came. As if his legs had a mind of it's own, he continued walking back to his domain. He couldn't help but steal a glance back at the clearing where the girl still sat on the well's rim, looking up at the pale, full moon in deep thought and possibly sadness.

Turning away from the scene and entering the forest deeper, he could hear a soft melody floating hauntingly into the night air. And Sesshomaru knew that it was Kagome who was singing her song, silently filling just a little piece of his empty soul.

End Chapter

* * *

[A/N]

The first chapter's a little short, but that's all for now. Next chapter should be up sometime soon! Please drop a review, and please no flames. Oh, and to clear up any confusion, Sesshomaru starts out as 10-12 years old in this fic.

Read and review! No flames please, and we apologize to all of our fans again.


	2. All Alone

[A/N]

Most of you figured out what Kagome meant in the last chapter. But some of you seem to be confused on their age difference. Sesshomaru will not get together with her as a 10-12 year old---that's just wrong! I'll probably have him explain this later on, but in my story, a demon child ages the same as humans up until they are twenty---then they'll age a lot slower.

Kagome, however. . .but you'll get it later on.can't spoil this for others. Anyways, please enjoy this next chapter! I know things are a bit confusing, but it'll make a lot more sense when I reveal story background and everything.

[Disclaimer]: Inuyasha's not mine. I barely have anything at all. In fact, all I have is this cardboard box…don't ask how I get internet access.

* * *

Whispered Dreams

By: Youkai Yume

Chapter 2: All Alone

He stared down at the bottomless pit of the well for what seemed to be the hundredth time. How long he was staring he wasn't sure. Sighing, Sessshomaru tore his golden eyes away from the black scenery and looked up at the cloudless, blue sky.

It had been five weeks since he had seen her. The mysterious girl named Kagome. After his encounter with her, the young prince had decided to consider her words and give life another shot. But that didn't erase the lingering desire of fading away from his heart. But there was something about the girl that drew the child to her, and not able to resist, he had found himself being helplessly pulled in.

Being the curious demon prince that he was, he felt a sudden need to learn more about her. Not long after the night of the full moon, he had come back to this very spot, hoping that he would be able to see her once more, and in vain attempts, had done so again for several nights after that. And now he stood, once more, in front of the well, with nothing but the scent of orchids and vanilla that still lingered even after the many days that passed.

Of course, she hasn't been seen since, but a small glimmer of hope still shone in his eyes. Tracing a small pattern of circles on the ground with this foot, Sesshomaru pouted in disappointment. But what was the real reason why he wanted to see her so badly?

Perhaps it was the way she looked at him with her compassionate eyes, or the way she was able to soothe his soul with the simplest touch. Perhaps the young demon prince just yearned for someone to talk to, someone who understood him.

Up until now, he had believed no one could grasp what his views were, thought him to be ignorant of worldly matters simply because he was just a child. But not Kagome. She was different. Sesshomaru knew she was, despite the short period of time that he knew her.

Deciding nothing would come of him staying any longer, Sesshomaru jumped off of his perch from the well's lip, and walked away from the clearing. He glanced back to acknowledge once more that another day had passed, and the mysterious girl named Kagome remained to be unseen. The demon of a child scratched his head thoughtfully, watching as the blue sky turning a beautiful shade of orange.

"Whatever," he muttered. She was still, only a human girl, and he could care less whether he saw her again or not. The matter of the fact that she didn't SMELL like a ningen still puzzled him. . .but he would not dig into it further. Kagome would become nothing but a mere memory as time passed, he realized. But despite this, her eyes, her smile was unforgettable, and even as a memory she would remain forever etched into his mind.

* * *

The moonlight filtered through the charred windows of the burnt room. As it shone it's pale light into the melancholy exterior, she noted that it did not even cast her own shadow onto the dust and soot covered floor. It had been so long since she had last seen it, and when one was as alone as she, they begin to miss its' company.

Closing her sapphire eyes, she sighed, the sound coming tired from her parted lips. It truly WAS lonely, being here all by herself, and the loneliness ate at her inside out in an agonizingly slow manner. What she would give to have someone—anyone to come and keep her company. But it wasn't like anyone would spare her a second glance before running off in fear, let alone have a good talk with her.

She hated being here, living out this empty existence as time and life passed her by. And she had to admit she was thoroughly envious of the living. They were able to touch, feel, smell, taste, experience every emotion and delight that the extent of their senses would allow them.

That was what she truly longed for. . .to feel. But being what she was, it was impossible to even dream of such a ridiculous fantasy. One such as she can only be numb. Although there were those brief times when she was allowed to walk among the living, she was not truly alive, living like they were. Even when she was breathing, feeling. . .she was still seemingly dead.

Her soul ached, and longed to be heard, to know for once what if truly felt like to be able to feel. But it was hopeless, this was what the fates condemned her to, and she would accept it with everything that she was. Her sapphire orbs looked like they were melting into liquid as tears began to well up in them.

They slid down her pale cheeks, and fell to the floor, not even splashing but just fading into the wooden surface. Not even her tears were real. But her pain. . .her pain was very real. It was the only thing she COULD feel, and embracing onto it, she poured forth the last feeling her soul contained into a hauntingly beautiful melody.

* * *

His ears perked at the sudden sound. Staying absolutely still, Sesshomaru listened to the soft melody that permeated the now night air. The wind blew all around him, howling as if it wanted to blend in with the melancholy song, but the voice was distinct and was beautiful all on it's own.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows together in concentration. It was familiar somehow, a vague memory in the back of his mind. He was certain he had heard the haunting tune---along with the haunting lyrics somewhere before. But he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Listening even more carefully, he analyzed the voice to be soft, but yet powerful. Full of compassion and kindness, but heavily laced in a deep sorrow and regret. He had only once heard someone who spoke—sang with such a longing. A sudden vision of a raven-haired, sapphire-eyed girl, smiling her sad smile made itself visible in his mind. Sesshomaru' golden eyes snapped open in realization.

"Kagome." His mind raced as the familiar feeling of hope dawned on him, and as if on instinct, he had already begun to run towards the source of her voice. 'It's her! I'm sure it is!' He convinced himself. It was the same song that he had heard her sing on the night that he met her. He remembered the scene perfectly in his mind.

Bathed in the moon's light, seated on the well, eyes glittering in sadness, and lips parted as the wondrous melody spilled from her soul. Yes, he remembered!

As he ran deeper, it grew louder. Even the little demon prince had to admit that he did not recognize the neck of the woods that he was in. But surprisingly he wasn't afraid of the growing darkness, nor the possibility that he was lost.

His mind was only locked onto the haunting song. If he could just reach it, then perhaps he'd be able to satisfy his curiosity. And he knew he himself could not find any peace unless he would see Kagome once more. His feet lead him blindly to wherever the voice sang, and he found himself running up a long stone stairway. The grass and moss had covered them like a blanket, and it was so dirty that it was wherever he was going, it was obviously abandoned.

'She's here!' He stopped at last, panting slightly and staring with anticipation at his destination. He was in front of what seemed to be what was left of a burnt down shrine. 'But why here of all places?' Catching his breath, he slowly walked into the shrine, stepping over the creaking, charred and broken wood as he did so.

The smell of a long-gone fire still lingered, leaving behind a dirty, dry and sooty smell. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose slightly at the odor, but found that he did not have to hold his nose. The scent of orchids and vanilla dominated the air, and locking onto it, he inhaled deeply. His head turned in the direction of a corridor, and following his nose and ears, he walked towards it.

The melody drifted eerily through the burnt hallways, echoing its' sadness for what seemed to be eternity. He wandered through the empty building until at last he came to a room where the sound was loudest. Peering into it, he found that it used to be a library. Old scrolls, papers, and books littered on the floor. Their burnt pages blending in with the black wood.

The moon's rays shone through the cracks and window, and his golden eyes followed one particular ray of light, until it lead him to the girl it was shining upon. His breath became caught in his throat. It was her, no mistake about it.

Eyes closed and pink lips parted, she sang her sweet song, raven locks floating around her as if she wasn't even real, and the moonlight gave her an even more ethereal appearance.

"Kagome. . ." The child whispered into the room. The melody ceased immediately, and Kagome jumped with shock at having her name heard. Sapphire eyes uncovered from her eyelids as she stared in surprise at the person who owned the voice. She gasped when she realized who it was.

"S-Sesshomaru!" The child wanted to smile at the older girl, but something in the way she said his name suggested that she wasn't only surprised to see him, but didn't want to. Still, he buried the nagging feeling away. He walked slowly towards her, his hand reaching out as if he wanted to touch her and make sure that she was indeed there.

"It's you. . .I thought I'd never get to see you again. . ." He approached her still, and with each step, she backed away, stepping away from the light and into the darkness. It gave him the impression that she was a scared animal being backed into a corner. He frowned. "What's wrong? Don't you remember me?" Kagome's sapphire eyes softened.

"Of course I do. . ." She whispered.

"Then why are you hiding? I just want to talk to you," He stared hopelessly at her when she still refused to come out of the shadows. Perhaps he was mistaken about her, she didn't see him differently afterall. . . "I thought," the demon of a child tried to keep his voice steady, "I thought you understood me. . .I thought you were different from the others."

She hung her head sadly, and Sesshomaru could not hide the pain evident in his voice.

"I thought maybe. . .we could've been friends," At the mention of that, Kagome came into the moonlight once more, and both of their eyes flickered with hope for a second. And perhaps it was a trick of the light, but the demon child could've almost sworn she was almost transparent. Or perhaps she was just too beautiful for the eyes to truly comprehend.

"Really? You would want to be friends with someone like me?" She asked, her sapphire pools shone with nothing but longing. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, grinning slightly. So, the reason she was hiding wasn't his fault, but because she was ashamed—of what he didn't understand—of herself.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked innocently, and a little confusion tainted his voice. Kagome broke out into a smile, but just as quickly it was gone. No, he didn't know the truth about her, and she wanted him to live life with what life had to offer, not with someone who didn't even belong to this world.

"No, no you don't. . .you're not supposed to even be here! Please, Sesshomaru, leave here and forget about me!" With that she turned away from him, retreating back into the shadows, and Sesshomaru had a feeling this time it was for good. His eyes widened in alarm, and he reached out his hand to stop her—convince her to stay with him.

"Hey! Wait, Kagome!" His fingers closed around her wrist, and for an instant, shock and confusion flashed on his face, as his hand passed right through hers. Stopping abruptly, he gazed down at his hand, opening it to see nothing but air. 'But. . .how?' Sesshomaru's head shot back up to look at her questioningly.

His chest tightened, tears were streaming down her face, and she hung her head once again in a pain-stricken manner.

"I don't understand. . ." He said softly. She smiled, despite the tears that continued to fall from her orbs, and her hands went to reach out to him—as if wanting to touch his face. But her fingers stopped just mere centimeters away from his skin.

"Little one," she whispered, and her hand finally came to touch his cheek. "Do you feel that?" Sesshomaru's eyes glittered for a moment, just staring at her, and silently forcing himself to feel the warmth, the texture of her hand. But to no avail. He shook his head. He could feel nothing. She closed her eyes.

"Neither can I," Kagome said sadly. Drawing back, she slowly disappeared from his view, and he saw that she was indeed transparent. He understood, she wasn't real. . .or rather she wasn't alive. A million thoughts flashed into his mind. If this was indeed so, then how was she able to hold him that night? He was certain he had not imagined her touch, and he knew she was not someone he dreamed up. She was real. Why then, his mind screamed, was she suddenly not so real now?

As she continued to fade into darkness, Sesshomaru wanted to call out to her, that he didn't care either way and he still wanted her to say. But he just stood there, frozen as he watched her go. Finally, her sapphire eyes, her raven black hair, her midnight blue kimono, disappeared altogether, leaving him staring into nothingness.

Standing there, the little demon prince finally found his voice and whispered into the darkness as if she could still his plea.

"Please don't leave me all alone again."

End Chapter

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! No flames please, and I shall try to update as soon as possible to get the latest Chapter 10 out for this fic… (for all of your regular readers who want to know when Chapter 10 for this fic is coming out, e-mail me, and I shall add you on my mailing list for update news)


	3. Reminiscing

[A/N]

Again, I apologize for the slow updates, and again, I'd also like to thank all of my reviewers and readers who support my work. On with the story.

[Disclaimer]: Please be kind. Rewind! ---Over to the first chapter's disclaimer.

* * *

Whispered Dreams

By: Youkai Yume

Chapter 3: Reminiscing

How many nights had it been? How many weeks---or months had passed since the young demon prince had last looked into those sapphire pools? 'Nearly a year. . .' Sesshomaru thought to himself. It had seemed so long ago when he had laid eyes on her under the pale moon. So long ago when he had first heard her sorrowful song.

Sesshomaru remembered even now, her soothing words, and gentle touch. Or. . .perhaps he only THOUGHT he remembered her. . .

Night after night he had waited for her. Coming whenever he could to the burnt down shrine, or the old well in the clearing. It seemed so fruitless to him now. For it had seemed that no matter how long he waited, she would not return. Sesshomaru himself was starting to question if she even existed in the first place.

Perhaps it was because at the time, he had yearned for a friend so much, that he had seen what he only wanted to see. Or perhaps she was only an illusion from an old spell that had long faded away. What does it matter now? All that really remains that she, KAGOME, had faded away.

It wasn't long until Sesshomaru had stopped coming. . .stopped believing. And since then, the feeling of complete and utter emptiness had also returned into his soul. Though, he could never really get the memory of the spirit of a girl out of his head. On some lonely nights when he had sat on the balcony railing of his room that overlooked the Western Lands, he could still hear the haunting melody float softly into the air.

And although the sound of her voice often triggered an unknown feeling inside of him, he had remained seated on the balcony. Staring off into the flickering stars, and convincing himself that it was all a part of his imagination. That he really was not hearing her, and that again, he only heard it because he only wanted to.

She was the dead. She didn't belong to this world in the first place. How and when she died should not matter to him anymore. The girl, Kagome, no longer existed. End of story. Case closed. There was no more to be said. But the fact still remained. . .the aching never stopped.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, be respectful to the Lord," Inutaisho reminded his son as they were being escorted to the main room by a servant. The little prince narrowed his eyes at his father, and turned away.

"I don't know why I need to show respect to a HUMAN," He bit back, bitterness plainly in his voice. Inutaisho put a hand on his shoulder, and Sesshomaru looked up expectantly at him.

"I will have none of that. We are here on business, despite his being human. Do not forget that your mother is human." Sesshomaru shrugged his hand off of his shoulder and glanced back to the woman behind him.

Izayoi, his father's second mate, with flowing black hair and dressed in an elaborate seven layer kimono, followed closely. Her stomach was slightly enlarged, bearing his father's child, and his half-brother. He growled softly. Already he could smell the pup's tainted blood. Sending a cold glare back at the woman he turned his head once more to the Taiyoukai of the West.

"She is NOT my mother," Inutaisho gave him a softened look, and he could see the hurt and betrayal in his golden eyes. He did well to remind him of who HIS mother was. The demon lord sighed. It was no use, his son simply would not accept his choice of a mate. And since, he had felt Sesshomaru drifting farther away from him, and something change within the child. The loss of light in his eyes.

He knew that he bore a certain grudge for him choosing a human mate so soon after his first mate, Ayeka's, death. Lids closed over tired eyes. It still hurt when he thought of her. Inutaisho truly DID love her. He tried everything he could to save her when he had found out she was dying. But all was lost in the end. He watched helplessly as his world crumbled around him, and the life left from her violet orbs.

Devastated, he had sought comfort in the arms of a ningen hime, and ended up falling in love with her. Perhaps it was because he wanted to rid himself of the feeling of pain from his soul so quickly, that he had been hasty in his choice in a new mate. But he did not regret it. He loved Izayoi too. But he would never stop loving Ayeka, despite how he had tried to forget her painful memory. Sesshomaru could not---or rather, refused to see that.

Since his joining with Izayoi, his first son had stopped calling him father, and started calling him "Lord Inutaisho" instead. He had given up on making the young prince understand. 'Someday he will see. . .'

Sesshomaru kept his gaze glued to the ground. The ever-restless feeling of wariness was always with him. He could feel Izayoi's stare boring into his back, and resisted a growl. She was his stepmother. There was no denying that fact. But in the demon of a child's soul, he knew she could never replace his REAL mother. He had never accepted her, and never liked her. Never.

To do so would betray the memory of his mother, and unlike his father, Sesshomaru was faithful to Lady Ayeka. She was a sign of weakness, as far as he was concerned. Upon Izayoi's arrival, the young prince thought his father weak, sympathizing with humans, caring and merciful towards them. A trait that he was sure a Western Lord should not have.

The reason they were here, in the castle of a human lord, meeting with him, and negotiating on terms of alliances and friendship, was because of said weakness. SHE had caused it all. It had been HER idea. Sesshomaru peered at his stepmother out of the corner of his eye. SHE had made the great Lord of the Western Lands resort to human aid. He didn't really resent humans all that much. . .It was SHE who he hated.

Internal conflicts and thoughts had ceased when the servant who had been leading them stopped in front of an elaborate shoji door. Bowing, she slid it open and gestured for them to enter.

"This way, Inutaisho-sama." Sesshomaru followed behind his father, wrinkling his nose slightly at the scent of humans. Glancing around the room, he had to admit that their palace wasn't that bad for ningen construction.

"Please be nice, Sesshomaru," Lady Izayoi said softly to the demon prince. He only scoffed at her, and averted his gaze elsewhere. Ahead of them, sat the Lord of the small province. He wore an intricate kimono of crimson and gold, and his face was aged, but still young, with a somewhat cheerful gleam. His hair was black, with streaks of gray here and there, tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He smiled in a friendly manner at them, and his brown eyes shown with a wise, and yet boyish look.

"Welcome, Inutaisho-sama, to my home! I must say it is an honor," He spoke, rising from his seat and bowing politely. "I am Lord Sota, and I am truly grateful that you have agreed to discuss our joining of alliance."

Inutaisho and Izayoi both bowed in return, and only Sesshomaru remained in the same position. He only glared. He would not bow to a human. This didn't seem to bother Lord Sota however, and in fact he only smiled at him.

"The proud, demanding type, huh? I like that in a person," He said casually. Bending down a little, he whispered into the prince's ear and whispered, "Mind giving some of it to those other pricky aristocrats?" Sesshomaru had to keep from smirking. Perhaps this "Lord Sota," wasn't as bad as he thought. As he straightened up, he gave a small wink to the demon prince, and faced Lord Inutaisho.

"A fine son you have, Inutaisho-sama, and a lovely wife as well," He complimented. Sesshomaru watched as his father nodded, pulling from his hoari a scroll.

"You wanted to form an alliance, do you not?" He asked.

"Yes! I am most grateful that you have decided to answer my message," Sota said enthusiastically.

"Actually, it was Lady Izayoi's idea to agree," Inutaisho added, and held out his hand. Izayoi placed her hand in his outstretched one and smiled at Sota.

"I see, then I believe it is you who I must thank, milady."

"No thanks needed," She answered humbly, bowing.

"Well then! Let's get to business. . ."

* * *

He sighed, it was a rather boring matter to the young demon. Sesshomaru had left the grown-ups to discuss with their matters to take a look around the castle. Although he got strange looks and whispers when he passed by humans in the corridors, he only gave them a cold glare and ignored them.

His explorations had lead him to the library, not as impressive as his own back own, but it was fairly nice. He noticed that the books looked untouched, and although there were many, he was almost sure that it was rarely used.

Sesshomaru's fingers swept over the rows of books and scrolls, and his golden eyes skimmed over the titles. Picking one up every once in a while, he casually looked through them. He could read, it was required of him, and his mother had taught him.

He looked over to where the fireplace was, and a smile graced his lips. The memory of when his mother used to have him curled in her lap, reading to him in their library. That was how he learned, and although he wasn't very good at it, it was more than most could accomplish. Sesshomaru was sure he could've learned more if only she hadn't. . .

Shaking his head he placed the book back on the shelf. No, he would teach himself. Glancing back to the fireplace, he found himself approaching it. Looking into the hearth, he stared at the remaining embers of the fire from supposedly the other night. Golden orbs slowly lifted up to a painting that hung just over the fireplace, and upon laying eyes on it, his breath became caught in his throat.

'Kagome. . .' There she was, forever immortalized in the image of the portrait. He was sure it was she, the girl in the painting had the same raven hair, same soothing smile. . .but what really made him so sure was the sparkling sapphire eyes. Yes, it was indeed Kagome.

Long forgotten memories and emotions overwhelmed him, and he couldn't help but let out but let out a raspy sigh. She was real. Here was the proof. She wasn't someone he had dreamed up. As he continued to stare at the image, he noticed that beside her was a small boy of about six or seven clinging onto her hand. He was giving off a wide, cocky smile and his brown eyes glittered with energy.

He was familiar in someway to the demon prince, but he paid not much heed to the boy, and instead focused his attention back to the girl that he had thought to be faded from his memory so long ago.

How long he was staring into her blue pools of beauty he wasn't sure, and it seemed he had lost all track of time. As if his hand had a mind of its' own, Sesshomaru found himself reaching out to touch the canvass. Perhaps by doing so, he could feel her skin, something that he couldn't do a year ago. . .His fingers were mere inches away from the painting. . .

"Ah, so this is where you are, Prince Sesshomaru." His hand withdrew almost instantly upon hearing the voice. His head turned to see Lord Sota at the library door. "I am sorry if I startled you, but your parents are looking for you."

Sesshomaru said nothing, turning back to the portrait. He had been so engrossed in his discovery that he had not sensed the human lord approach. Footsteps echoed in the room and pretty soon, Sesshomaru was standing side by side with Sota.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" He started suddenly. When the demon prince said nothing, Sota continued. "It's been so long. . .I still miss her. . .she really was beautiful. In more ways than one."

He chuckled weakly, causing Sesshomaru to look up at the aged lord.

"She probably would've laughed at me if she heard me saying such things about her. Especially since all I ever did was bicker and tease her about what an ugly old wart she was. . ." He mused, gazing affectionately at her face. "What I wouldn't give to tell her otherwise now, and hear her laughter once more."

Sesshomaru glanced at Lord Sota as a look of longing came over his face, and sadness flickered over his brown orbs. He realized something then.

"That's you, isn't it?" It was the first time that he had spoken to him, and Sota jumped at his voice. He looked down at the little prince as he pointed to the small boy in the picture. Sighing, he nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that is, when I was a child," Sesshomaru became thoroughly confused at this. That must've meant that this painting was done a long time ago, and the girl in the picture should be an old woman---if she were alive. This brought up another question.

"Who was she?" Sota scratched his chin thoughtfully, and gazed softly down at the demon of a child. He was slightly surprised to see him so interested in a painting, but nonetheless.

"Kagome? She was my elder sister. . ."

**End Chapter**

* * *

**[A/N]**

This chapter was short as well, but oh wells. And Yes! Sota is a grown up in this fic! Around 40. . .old. . .Sesshy's like 13 or so now.

The plot thickens! Stick around as Sesshomaru goes and confronts Kagome once more!

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS ONCE MORE! Please read and review again. No flames please.

PLEASE

CLICK

THIS

BUTTON!!

I

I

V

V


	4. Ghost Stories

[A/N]

Sorry for the long wait. Due to complications on this site, CF, my muse, is no longer here. But she is still alive on my other sites. I was locked out of my account for a week, because they took off my story LOVE LETTER, for completely stupid reasons.

Anyways, this chapter is Kagome's side of the story. Enjoy.

[Disclaimer]: Oh, how the gods torture me so!

* * *

Whispered Dreams

By: Youkai Yume

Chapter 4: Ghost Stories

Thoughts of her plagued his mind, as he replayed the conversation that he had with Lord Sota over and over again in his head. Everything fits. . .but he just had to hear about it straight from the horse's mouth. He nearly scoffed at the memory. So long ago he had tried everything in his power to leave her in the past, condemning himself to never think of her again. And here he now was, walking up the same steps to the same old burnt down shrine for the same old reasons; Kagome.

As his feet lead him slowly towards the mysterious girl, his mind began to wander briefly over to Sota's story. Actually, around the Western Lands, it was nothing short of a legend. Apparently he wasn't the only one to have heard the haunting melody of a mysterious girl at night. Rumors had spread far and wide from village to village of a wandering spirit who sang her sorrow under the light of the full moon; sometimes, she chose to weep instead.

But it was always the same. The ghost took the shape of a young girl with ebony silk hair said to have rivaled a raven's wing, and sapphire eyes more beautiful than the most precious of stones. Sesshomaru had heard that a few claimed to have seen her. And of the few, all have claimed her to be of living flesh. Alive just as any other human being. But there was a catch. Of the few sightings, all were rendered under the light of the full moon.

Villagers talked. . .every single one of them. That was how he learned so much. On his way back to the Western domain, he had overheard the petty humans talking of the legendary spirit. He had never paid heed to them before; for what had humans to say that was so important? Sesshomaru made a mental note of himself to pay attention to them more often. They might be inferior, but they know. . .they know about practically everything. . .especially the useless things.

'But they don't know. . .' Sesshomaru's golden eyes glittered with anticipation, 'They don't know what lies beyond the ghost stories. . .' He was here. Standing in front of the long forgotten shrine as it continued to rot and decay under all that burnt wood. And here he stood, now more than ever, ready to face Kagome once more.

Sesshomaru entered, not even realizing he had begun to hold his breath as he made his through the charred walls. Her aura permeated the area. He could feel it, taste it, touch it. With every fiber of his being. . .Sesshomaru felt her; felt Kagome.

* * *

He had come back. She had thought she was hallucinating---she had to be! She had believed that the young prince had given up when he had stopped coming nearly a year ago. Although, she had to admit she admired the demon of a child for his persistence, she also knew that a friendship between them could never work. It didn't do well to associate oneself with the dead.

And so, Kagome had watched sadly as the ivory little demon lord to be walk away from her burnt down shrine, glancing back one last time at the abandoned site before leaving it all behind forever. At least, she had thought it to be forever. A feeling of nostalgia, panic, and happiness all filled her the moment she saw him step foot into the old shrine.

She knew he shouldn't be here, and that she should just hide from him like she had done all the all those other nights. But guiltily. . .Kagome wanted to see him again. Wanted to see him, and let him see her just one more time. Afterall, he was the first. The first to look past her 'condition,' and turned to her for friendship. Something she had been craving for the minute she learned what loneliness meant.

At the time, she had been afraid of it. She still was. The little nagging thought in her head always told her that it wouldn't work out. Anyone who came close to her would just end up making her feel even more far away than she already was. The fact that she could be near them, and yet unable to touch them. . .no. 'Twas better to be alone.

'Is it?' Kagome thought mournfully. 'Could it possibly be worse than this lonely existence?' sapphire eyes followed the form of the little demon she had known to be Sesshomaru as he continued his search. Watching sadly from the shadows, she had to keep from calling out to him when he came to the very room that she had last shown herself to him.

Stepping inside, he took a deep breath, and with a somewhat more mature voice than she remembered, called out her name.

* * *

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly into the echoing room. His nerves were in knots, and his eyes widened when he noticed the scent of vanilla and orchids spike upon the utter of the maiden's name. Then, just as quickly, it became faded again. After several moments of silence, and absolutely no answer, Sesshomaru decided to call out to her once more.

"Kagome," He said, a little louder this time. Her scent lingered still, and he smelled doubt in the aroma. 'She is trying to hide from me. . .' He thought. "Kagome, come out. I know you're there." The scent spiked once more, teasing his nose as it became stronger. But still, he did not see her anywhere.

Sighing, The young demon took graceful steps to the middle of the room; where the one ray of light usually shone. Stepping into it, his young, and yet porcelain features became illuminated under the dancing rays, and his golden eyes glittered almost pleadingly into the dark shadows.

"Please, Kagome. . ."

At those words, orbs of light slowly began to make themselves visible as they flickered around the room. They cast eerie shadows in the darkened room, and before long night had become day in the dimmed interior. But Sesshomaru paid little heed to them, as his eyes remained glued straight ahead. Where the sparkling mist began to take the shape of a young girl with ebony silk hair said to have rivaled a raven's wing, and sapphire eyes more beautiful than the most precious of stones.

There she stood. Staring at him in silent sadness and relief, while giving him that same damning smile that soothed his soul.

"Long time no see, Sesshomaru-sama." Her voice whispered softly---melodically into his sensitive ears. It was then that he smiled. Truly did he smile for the first time since his moonlight meeting with her nearly a year ago.

"Almost too long. . ." He said gently. Kagome's eyes flashed with mirth for a second before settling back to its' serious glow.

"I thought that you had long forgotten me, and I had. . .hoped," her voice wavered at the word, "that it would remain so." She said slowly. Sesshomaru frowned at this.

"Do you really wish to be alone so badly that you would deny yourself of even a little bit of company?" He pressed. A small smile crept upon her delicate lips, and she gave him a wistful look.

"Despite what I want. . .how lonely I am. . .it does not change my mind. I will tell you what I have before. Leave this place, and forget of me." Before she could fade away into the depths of darkness once more, Sesshomaru stepped forward to tell her one last thing.

"I just want you to know that Sota misses you!" He blurted. Her aura froze for several seconds before her fading form quickly brightened once more. Kagome turned to face him.

"You. . .you know my brother?" She barely whispered so that if Sesshomaru weren't a youkai, he would've missed it. Slowly, he nodded at her. Kagome stood completely still for several minutes, and after a long while, she floated back over to Sesshomaru.

He let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he had been holding, and gazed thoughtfully at her fair face as she gave him a look of sadness and at the same time that of pure curiosity.

"What else did he say?" She asked him in a hushed voice. He smiled, almost glad that he could at last strike up conversation with the spirit before him.

"That you were beautiful. . ." Sesshomaru answered, and blushing shyly he added, "And I knew he was telling the truth." This caused her to giggle, and the young demon prince had never heard a sound more beautiful than the sound of her laughter. Besides her singing, that was.

"That can't be MY brother!" She exclaimed jokingly, and as if suddenly realizing her slip of emotion, her mood shifted once again to melancholy. "But. . .surely that is not the only reason why you have come to see me. . ." Silence. It dragged on and on as demon and ghost stood facing each other. The orbs flickered restlessly, causing Sesshomaru's lone shadow to dance on the charred floor. Finally, he lifted his golden depths to her sapphire ones, and spoke.

"What happened to you? How did you. . ." He paused, almost embarrassed to ask her, or afraid that she would be offended. "I mean. . .how did you. . ."

"Die?" She completed his trailing sentence. Swallowing, he nodded, looking quickly away to avoid the sad look in her eyes as the memory flashed through her mind.

"If I told you. . .would your soul finally be at peace with this lonely girl? Will the knowledge of my demise quench your thirst of knowing of my existence?" Sesshomaru looked at her, determination blazing in his orbs.

"Yes."

Closing her eyes, Kagome sighed. A smile graced her pink lips as she began to recall the day of her death.

Flashback

"Kagome! This means you're getting OLD!" A young Sota teased, poking at his elder sister as she glared reproachfully at him.

"At least I'm not some baby. . .who still wets his bed at night!" Kagome snapped back. As the two siblings continued to bicker, a young woman sighed and came in between her squabbling children.

"Please, Kagome! Sota! Stop with all this noise!" Lady Hikaru chided. "We are approaching the shrine soon, and I expect you two to be on your best behavior!" Kagome pouted.

"He started it! He called me old!"

"But you ARE old!" Sota pressed.

"Sota, be nice to your sister. Today is her birthday, afterall. Besides, showing respect to women is essential for a lord-to-be!" Lord Higurashi said matter-of-factly. Sota crossed his arms and gave Kagome a glaring look as she stuck out her tongue triumphantly at him.

"AND, since you are one year older, my little hime," He continued, causing her to look over at him, tongue still out, "I expect you to act more MATURE." Kagome blushed, and withdrew her tongue. Fumbling with her fingers.

"Yes father," She replied, staring daggers over at her younger brother when he began to smirk smugly at her, and pouted at her mother when she began to giggle softly at their antics.

Yes. Today she turned 18 years of age, and Kagome's parents had thought it wise to receive a blessing from their long-time friend, the old priestess Kaede, on this joyous day. Which brought her to the scene of them currently walking up the shrine steps.

Kagome didn't really thought it too big of a deal, and frankly wished they didn't make such a big fuss out of all this. She wasn't the kind of princess who liked fancy or grand things. In fact, she was quite the opposite, taking pleasure in the most simplest of things, and spent the majority of her time trying to get away from the life of aristocracy and being waited on hand and foot.

It certainly shows in the way she dresses for example. Kagome would always pick the simplest.---well, as simple as you can get for a princess---kimono to wear. 'As long as I'm comfy, that's all that matters!' Whoever needed all those heavy layered kimonos anyway? It made her feel like nothing more than an ornament.

If you dressed her up in peasant clothes, no one would ever guess that she was a hime! But, she accepted her boring lifestyle. . .no matter how incredibly boring it was. 'Arguing with Sota's always fun.' Coming out of her thoughts, Kagome gazed at the shrine atop of the ending steps. When they finally reached their destination, Lady Hikaru leaned over to her children.

"Best behavior," Her mother whispered to the both of them. Nodding, they straightened their statures as the old, bent figure of the shrine priestess, Kaede came out to greet them.

"Ah! Lord Higurashi, 'tis good to see ye!" She said cheerily, a smile curved upon her aged lips. "Ah, and of course, Lady Hikaru and the two children," Kaede bowed respectfully.

"Ah, but Kagome is no longer a child," Lord Higurashi said proudly. The comment caused Kaede to laugh good-naturedly, and Kagome to blush.

"Aye, that she isn't," She mused, approaching the young girl. "Let me have a good look at ye." She took Kagome's hands in her aged ones, and turned her around. She laughed and twirled around for the old woman to see before giving her a hug.

"It's nice to see you again, Kaede-baba," Kagome said gently. She laughed and returned the embrace. However, Kaede's attention was quickly directed towards the little tug upon her sleeve. Looking down, she smiled with good mirth at the young prince.

"Don't forget me, Kaede-baba!" He whined. Kneeling down, the old woman hugged Sota as well.

"How can this old woman ever forget ye?" She teased. After their greetings, Kaede had suddenly straightened herself in a more serious manner, and gestured them inside for tea. Stepping inside, Lord and Lady Higurashi sat on the cushions by the table, while Kagome and Sota continued to look around the shrine.

It was modest, but well constructed, and Kagome marveled at a certain painting that hung in the corner of the room of a Japanese garden.

"Kagome," She turned at the sound of her name to face the old shrine priestess. "I have something to give to ye, child." Tilting her head to the side, the princess gave her a questioning look.

"For me?" She pointed to herself innocently. Nodding, Kaede went to an old cupboard and took out a box, which Kagome kept her eyes glued on. "You really didn't have to. . ."

"Nonsense, today is your birthday, and I will not be at peace unless I know you have accepted my gift." She pressed, and Kagome sighed as she took the box in her hands. Examining it, she shook it gently and started speculating what it could be.

"Come on! Open it already!" Sota urged impatiently, earning another glare from her.

"Whose present is it?" Finally, her slender fingers found their way to the lid, and Kagome gently lifted it open. She gasped at the sight.

"Oh, Kaede-baba!" She said in complete awe. It was a round stone of fuschia, and sparkled with a pinkish glow. Fingering it, Kagome felt a pure and yet powerful aura coming from it. It was taken from her hands, and Kagome looked up at the old woman, who smiled warmly at her. She tied the chain around her neck, and Kagome looked down at the jewel of a necklace that now rested on her bosom.

"It is called the Shikon no Tama." Kaede explained.

"Shikon no Tama?!" Both turned to Lord Higurashi as he stared at the jewel around his daughter's neck. "Isn't that rumored to have extraordinary powers? Why give it to Kagome?"

"Powers?" Kagome questioned, looking once again at Kaede.

"Aye, 'tis true. But Kagome's soul is pure. I can sense it, and I believe that it will remain so in the princess's care." She turned to her, "I trust ye with it." Glancing once more at the beautiful jewel, Kagome nodded and tucked it in her kimono.

"You can count on me! Arigato, Kaede-baba!" She thanked, bowing politely, and fingering the jewel through the fabric of her kimono.

"Tch. I don't see what's so great about a pink rock. . ." Sota said casually. Before Kagome could counter with a witty remark, a cold shiver shot through her body, and an evil aura filled the atmosphere. A surging source of power was coming straight at them! She could sense it! Her head snapped to the door suddenly, a look of alarm plastered on her fair face, causing everyone to give her questioning looks.

As if on cue, the wall of the shrine was reduced to shambles as the body of a large snake youkai broke through.

"IT'S A DEMON!" Lord Higurashi exclaimed, moving to protect his wife as she screamed in pure terror. It writhed and hissed evilly at them, it's large, yellow eyes piercing coldly through them as it examined each one of its' prey. It's tail lashed dangerously from side to side, and without warning, it struck in Sota's direction. The boy's eyes widened in fear, but unable to move as the gigantic tail lashed towards him.

"LOOK OUT!" Kagome shouted, leaping in front of her younger brother and blocking him from the snake's attack. The impact came at her in a painful blow, throwing the two siblings over to the opposite side of the wall.

"Oneechan!" Sota cried, as Kagome fell limply beside him. Moaning softly in pain, she glanced up at him. At the sight of his tears, she drew him closer.

"S'okay, only a few broken ribs," She reassured him, clutching her side. He clung to his sister, and he gasped when his brown eyes lifted to see the snake's ugly gaze staring straight in their direction.

"The SSSSSSSSSSSShikon!" It hissed, it's forked tongue sliding menacingly in and out of it's mouth. "You are the one my masssssssster ssssssssseeeks!" It snarled, and within the blink of an eye, had lunged straight at them, baring its' poison-dripping fangs.

"NO! KAGOME! SOTA!" Lady Hikaru cried hysterically, struggling against her husband's hold as she tried to reach her children.

Sota clung on tightly to Kagome, and she covered him protectively with her body, expecting any moment the searing, hot pain of its' fangs ripping her flesh.

To her surprise, it did not come, and her eyes snapped back open to see it hissing in pain. Sapphire eyes traveled over to it's bleeding body, which was shot with several purification arrows.

"RUN, CHILD!" Kaede called out to them, loading her bow with another arrow as she prepared to fire.

"You don't need to tell us twice!" Sota struggled to get his elder sister up; she flinched at the hasty movements. Meanwhile, the snake youkai had turned its' animosity towards Kaede.

"HUMAN! You will not interfere!" It hissed, and drawing it's breath back, a fiery blaze shot out of its' mouth, burning everything it touched. Kaede managed to dodge it---barely, and let her final shot fly. Her aim was true, for it struck it square in the heart, and writhing in pain, it spewed its' fiery fury uncontrollably before disintegrating into a fine dust into the atmosphere.

However, the whole shrine had been set ablaze now, and as the roof and walls crumbled around them, it was beginning to get extremely difficult to see from all the black smoke.

Fearful and coughing for air, they all made their way towards the exit, which was quickly being blocked off by the falling debris. Kaede managed to make her way out, gasping hoarsely, she spotted Lord and Lady Higurashi outside. Both looked slightly burned, but no serious injuries could be seen. But. . .someone was missing. . .Her one eye widened in realization, and a mournful cry could be heard.

"MY CHILDREN!" Lady Hikaru sobbed, her hand extended towards the burning shrine. At once, She felt her husband's absence from her side, and with watery eyes, saw him making his way back to the shrine.

"Do not be a fool, Lord Higurashi!" Kaede called out.

"I will not see my children die!" He bit back. At the burning entrance, he saw the fire blazing furiously inside. His eyes squinted and then widened when he spotted to hunched figures amongst the hellish fires. "KAGOME! SOTA!" He called out to them.

"Father!" Sota whimpered, gazing fearfully at him, clinging to Kagome.

"Come to me! Hurry!" He cried when he saw the flaming pieces of the room falling all around them. Kagome struggled to her feet, trying her best to cover her younger brother's nose with the sleeve of her kimono in order to keep the smoke from entering his breaths of air.

Running towards her father, she dragged Sota behind. Her breathing became labored, and the smoke wasn't helping much. On top of that, her broken ribs throbbed through her bleeding flesh, and clutching painfully to her side, she tried her best not to cry out her discomfort.

"Just a little farther!" Lord Higurashi urged, stepping a bit inside, and extending his hand out to them. Kagome limped hurriedly to them, but even she noticed that she was slowing. A cracking sound could be heard from above them, and Kagome's eyes shot up to see a pillar of wood falling towards them. When it impacts the ground, she knew it would block their way out. They would not make it. She was not fast enough.

Glancing mournfully down at her brother, a resolve settled in her soul. 'Only one of us can make it. . .' She thought. 'And it's not going to be me. . .' With that, she flung her arm that held her brother's hand with all of her strength towards the entrance, causing Sota to stumble forward into their father's arms. The impact of their embrace sent them falling backwards, just barely enough to escape the falling pillar of wood that crashed down where Sota just flew past.

"No, wait!" The boy cried, "Big Sister!" But it was too late. The entrance was blocked. Lady Hikaru ran forward in hysterical sobs, trying to run back in.

"No!" Lord Higurashi shouted at her, holding her back as she sobbed into his hoari. They had lost their daughter, and no amount of words could express the feeling of torn misery and sorrow that consumed their souls.

Inside, Kagome lay motionlessly onto the floor, tears trickled down her flushed and burnt cheeks as the flames licked at her body. Pain. White, searing hot pain engulfed her entire being, and she whispered her goodbye as the sound of her family's sobs could be heard from the other side.

As her sapphire eyes gazed at the blocked entrance, she was able to catch a glimpse of night sky through a tiny crack of the door. But that's not all she caught. In the far off distance, she saw a shadowed figure atop a hill, watching over her death. The form of a man clad in a white baboon pelt.

"Ahhh!" She cried out in pain, and all thoughts flew from her mind. 'I don't want to leave yet!' Her mind screamed, 'I don't want to forget!' In a fiery blaze, Kagome drew in her last breath. Her body was engulfed by not only flames, but enveloped in a bright, pink light.

End Flashback

Gold eyes melded with sapphire in the darkness, and Sesshomaru felt a sense of deep understanding and sympathy for the girl before her. Kagome turned away from him, closing her eyes as if the memory alone was too painful to recall. Now he understood. He understood why she had told him how lucky he was to be alive. For she had been denied everything life had to offer before she was truly able to live. And now, a part of him regretted that he had made her relive the pain of her death.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. . ." He said softly, and he was only answered with silence. After what seemed like eternity, she came closer to him and smiled sadly at the demon prince.

"No, I had chosen my own fate. . .I have accepted it," she whispered.

"But. . .that night. . .you were. . ."

"Alive?" She finished for him once again. Delicate hands came up to chest, and pressing down lightly, he saw a pinkish glow emanate from her being. His golden eyes gazed at her curiously.

"The Shikon," Kagome started. "When I subconsciously wished to remain, it had granted my desire." Her eyes became shadowed by her bangs, and he sensed her aura shift to sadness once more. "It has become a part of me, and now once every full moon. . ." She looked up at the half darkened moon in the night sky, "I turn into flesh. It is what keeps me here. . .or perhaps there is something more. But here I have remained."

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her as she gazed dreamily into the distance.

"Thirty years. . ." She all but whispered. "It has been thirty years since my death, and yet. . .I am unable to die." He bit his lower lip nervously.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" He asked her softly, and he was met with pools of melancholy sapphire. Kagome smiled regretfully at the young demon prince, marveling at his porcelain features under the pale moonlight.

"Always." Kagome closed her eyes, tears slipped from her blue irises, and slid down her cheeks. But just as quickly, they opened once more, only to see the young Sesshomaru encircle his arms around her shrouded form. Or at least, he tried to. It was like embracing air, but the demon of a child didn't care. He wanted to comfort her, and this will just have to do.

This only caused Kagome's tears to fall even more, and she seemingly returned the intangible embrace. A sweet smile curved her lips, and she placed a kiss upon his forehead. She knew he couldn't feel it, but that didn't seem to matter anymore. He looked up with pleading golden orbs, and his lips parted to speak the words that would end both of their loneliness.

"I too, am alone. We can be alone. . .together," He said gently. "Please stay this time."

End Chapter

* * *

FINALLY! On Whispered Dreams, things will get even deeper! And friendship for spirit and demon is just over the horizon! REVIEW, NO FLAMES, AND THANKS LOADS!

CF misses you all too, and she sends kisses to you all.


	5. My Strength

Whispered Dreams

By: Youkai Yume

[A/N]

For the latest version of this fic (currently on chapter 11 on other sites) go see my profile, and you will find the link.

[Disclaimer]: Well, you know.

* * *

Chapter 5: My Strength

The clouds drifted lazily above the lush green fields, and the soft summer breeze sent the blades of grass and flowers dancing to the lulling winds. Everything was calm and peaceful, even the sun seemed to glimmer in relaxation. The sound of laughter and two bantering friends soon pierced the serene atmosphere. That of a demon prince and his ghost.

"I don't see why I have to be nice to him," A now adolescent Sesshomaru at the cocky age of 17 retorted to his best friend. He glared over at her when she began to laugh good-naturedly at him. Her sapphire eyes lighting up in mirth and her voice echoed to the skies in a sweet melody.

"Because he's your little brother, maybe?" Kagome answered, "He's only four, Sessho. He doesn't know any better, so stop complaining so much!" He narrowed his eyes at her, slightly offended that she'd take HIS side. But afterall, it was expected. His younger brother was only a child. "He probably looks up to you, you know. . ." She added, looking over at him.

Sesshomaru shrugged it off and stared off with expressionless eyes over to a nearby butterfly that hovered above a daisy. He didn't say anything because he knew she was right. His little brother followed him everywhere when he was not with Lady Izayoi. He didn't mind most of the time, but sometimes he just got annoying; always asking him questions on matters that seemed pointless.

But he's "Only a child," as Kagome keeps reminding him smugly. Sesshomaru had to keep from growling at he every time she chided him like that. It wasn't because it made him feel like a child, because Kagome never talked to him in a condescending manner. But he hated the fact that she used it because she knew it aggravated him.

On top of that, he couldn't even use force to silence her on account of her. . .condition---not that he'd ever want to hurt her in any way. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her start up again.

"Besides, from all I heard. . .Inuyasha sounds like a real sweet child. . ." He glared at her when he heard this.

"I assure you, he is a brat," Kagome laughed at his answer, and she hovered down to the patch of grass beside him. She seated herself, and he waited as her laughter died down to soft giggles.

"You know that little guy's growing on you," Sesshomaru scoffed at her remark, averting his gaze to the sky as she chuckled to herself at his reaction.

He had to keep from smiling himself, he'd never admit this to anyone else, and especially not to her; but he loved the sound of her laughter. It was. . .unreal, far too heavenly. But then, she wasn't even real to begin with. His mask slipped back on, as he continued with his playful glare.

For a long while they sat like that, just the two of them, enjoying the warm summer breeze. This was how he liked spending his free time the most. They would both just fall into silence and lie back, gazing at the stars or clouds that hung above the heavens. But the best part of it was, it would just be him and Kagome. He wouldn't have it any other way.

It was strange in a way. . .that things always seemed like they were. Of course, now that precisely four years had passed since the day that he vowed his friendship to her, he had aged. Although he knew he himself changed, Kagome didn't change a bit. She was still just as beautiful as when he first met her. Still the same sad, and yet cheerful girl he remembered. She was still forever 18. . .

It was also strange how he never saw her as an older sister, or even a motherly figure. Not even when he was a child, to him she would always be. . .well, just plain Kagome!

"Don't you have any lordly things to do?" She started suddenly, staring off into the midday sun. It was strange, Sesshomaru had always expected for her to disappear when the sun came out. But she had explained to him many nights ago, that she was sadly, always lingering among the living. Whether it was day or night.

"Must I remind you, that I have yet to become Lord of the Western Lands," He answered, coming out of his thoughts. Sesshomaru gazed over at her with a raised eyebrow, propping himself on his elbows. "Or. ..do you not WANT me here?"

She smiled at him, placing a finger to her lips as if to feign innocence.

"Does it show?" He smiled in return, and if not for the sun shining through her transparent for, reminding him that she was untouchable, he would've tackled her to the ground and wrestle playfully with her. Sesshomaru sighed. You'd think he'd get used to it by now, him having a best friend like her that is.

However, he never understood why. . .but a sudden ache echoed inside whenever he was reminded of his best friend---his ONLY friend's plight. Perhaps it was the fact that she was the only person he had ever felt pity for in his entire life. Even now, he still felt pity for her. . .or perhaps it was something else. . .

"Sessho, didn't you tell me you had an important meeting to attend to later on today?" Kagome's voice drifted softly to his ears. He sat up, brushing any grass that may have latched themselves onto his clothes.

"Lord Inutaisho had a meeting with the other lords, he only requested that I attend." He answered coldly.

"I see," Kagome closed her sapphire orbs, staying absolutely still. "He's been making you go to more of his meetings recently," Sesshomaru gazed at her patiently.

"I find it rather bothersome," He answered, "I never asked to be a lord. . ."

"Well I never asked to be dead," She joked back, causing him to stiffen at her sudden comment. She usually wasn't one to dwell on her death that much, but with his acute hearing, he was sure that there was some bitterness in her voice. "But. . .he's only trying to prepare you for your future role as the next Taiyoukai."

Her eyes snapped open when she heard rustling beside her, and she turned to see Sesshomaru standing up.

"You're right," He sighed.

"I am?"

"I need to be getting back to the castle," He watched her face fall, and the familiar feeling of a clenching heart rose within him.

"Oh, well then you should get going. I'll head back to the shrine as well." With that, she rose also, smiling at him, and walked past him, her ebony hair flowing unearthly behind her. He stared after her, and ran his fingers through his silver tresses. After a while. . .

"That is, I SHOULD be getting back to the castle. . ." He started, his tone changing, and catching her attention. Kagome gave him a curious glance. "But I think I'll just skip it for today. . ."

Kagome stared at him and came back to his side.

"Won't they miss you?" He shrugged, and settled himself back onto the grass. A smile broke out on her beautiful face. In a moment, she was back on the soft grass, watching the clouds roll past. It had seemed they were always like this, just the two of them.

And for a long while, that was all that really mattered.

* * *

The demon lord flipped through the documents that the other lords had given him. He inwardly sighed at the inevitable headache that he knew was going to plague him while going over them. Inutaisho's eyes perused over the pages of treaties, alliances, production rates among his lands, and rubbed his temples. Placing the scrolls down, he looked up from his study and gazed outside to the scenery of a setting sun.

It was getting late, and he had yet to see his eldest son return from his "hunt." Inutaisho had a sneaking suspicion that Sesshomaru wasn't out hunting at all. The scent of orchids and vanilla did not go unnoticed by the taiyoukai whenever his son came home, and although he knew himself that his son was still chaste, he could not help but wonder how he always managed to get that scent on himself. Out with a female, most likely. The demon prince had been out a lot more lately, he hardly saw the adolescent around anymore. However, he didn't want to pry, no matter how much he wanted to know.

Their father and son relationship was very dysfunctional, and Inutaisho did not want to blow what was left of it. Especially after the arrival of Izayoi and his half-brother, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had grown especially bitter. Maybe it was the fact that he gave more attention to the new pup, and the taiyoukai felt very guilty for ignoring his eldest son.

He tried making it up to him, but no matter what he did, Sesshomaru always made it seem like he was only doing so out of pity. And Sesshmaru had always made it clear to those around him that he needed no one's pity.

But he had also noticed that Sesshomaru did not express his bitterness and anger towards him and his new family as of late. In fact, he seemed almost content behind that cold façade that he had made for himself. Inutaisho knew that it didn't have anything to do at home, and was almost sure it had something to do with his walks to the outside world.

Inutaisho wondered vaguely what it was that kept his son's rage at bay. But he was silently grateful for it, whatever it---or even who---it was. However, it was most bothersome now. . .for the fact that Sesshomaru was about to reach proper age to take over his lands, and yet still lacked the proper training for it.

The demon prince was never around for his lessons or studies, because he was out doing who knows what, and Inutaisho felt that now more than ever is when his son should forget his childhood days of throwing away responsibility. Just when he was about to turn his thought back to the forgotten documents at hand, he heard light footsteps resound in the hallway, and knew it was none other than his son.

Before Sesshomaru could walk past his father's study, Inutaisho had already called for him. Hearing a silent groan, the younger, spitting image of himself emerged through the shoji screen door.

"You called of me, Lord Inutaisho?" He said stiffly, causing him to close his eyes warily. 'He still continues to go on with the formalities.' The taiyoukai nodded and gestured for him to come in. Sesshomaru glided across the room and sat down on the cushion next to his father.

"Sesshomaru, I noticed that you did not attend to the meeting of the lords today, as I requested," He started. His son did not look at him, instead focused on the sunset outside the window. "So I would like to inquire you where you were if not at the meeting."

"I do not believe that is any of your business, milord," Sesshomaru answered gruffly. Inutaisho narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"I am your father, therefore it is my right to know. Do NOT forget your place, pup." He bit back defensively, watching as his son gave him gave him a surprised look. But soon after, he too narrowed his eyes. Inutaisho stood up, his form towering over Sesshomaru.

"And just where is my place, FATHER," He spat out the word with bitterness.

"It is here, in this domain, bearing the title of being the next Taiyoukai of the Western Lands," Inutaisho said harshly. "However, you shirk your lessons, and brush off your responsibilities as such far too easily. Your head is always somewhere in the clouds---or in the woods," He added, causing him to shift in uneasiness, "And you take your position for granted."

"Your point is. . .?" Sesshomaru said casually, collecting his cool once more and pretending to look rather disinterested in the lecture. Inutaisho growled.

"The point is, I feel that you are unfit for such a role," He finished. At hearing this, the young prince stood up, and although seemingly calm, he could tell that anger seethed beneath him, as shown in his fiery golden depths.

"Then give the role to INUYASHA," Sesshomaru said bitterly. "He's your favorite, anyway, isn't he FATHER?" He was taken aback at this, and golden eyes stared at each other for a long while before both regaining their composure.

"Is that what you believe, Sesshomaru?" He asked. Sesshomaru turned away.

"It is what I know." Lord Inutaisho sighed, walking back over to his study.

"No matter what you may think, my son. I have chosen you as the heir, and it is YOU that will lead." He turned back to the silent demon prince. "And from now on you will act as such, I don't want you going out so often anymore." Sesshomaru stiffened noticeably at the words, and he began to protest. However, Inutaisho was firm. "That is to say, I don't want you going to HER anymore."

The demon prince fell silent at this. Did he know of Kagome? How could he? He had kept his friendship with her a secret all this time. He growled low in his throat, and even more so when he hear his father chuckle.

"Did you not think I would not smell the feminine scent on you, my son?" He said lightly. "I didn't expect you to be fooling around with a girl, it is most dishonorable. Unless you are planning on making her your mate. . ." Sesshomaru almost choked. His father thought that Kagome was---

"You are mistaken father. She is only a friend," but then his voice grew quiet as he added the next part. "Besides, I cannot possibly take her in as a mate. . ." He was surprised at his own words. Of course he would never dream of taking in Kagome as a mate. . .she was his best friend! It was just too strange.

Lord Inutaisho raised his eyebrow when he saw his son's sudden shift on moods upon the topic of this girl.

"Well, if she really is just a friend, then I don't think it would be a big loss if you cut back on your visits," Sesshomaru looked at him with shocked golden depths.

"No," He said flatly.

"Why not?" Inutaisho pressed in an almost innocent manner. Sesshomaru thought for a long while.

"Father," He said for the first time, sincerity at the word that the taiyoukai's attention was completely immersed in his son. "You've taken away many things away from me already." Sesshomaru looked up at him at last, "I ask you to not take this---HER from me."

Silence filled the room of his study, and as the last rays of light disappeared over the horizon, bringing the blanket of the night sky, only their molten gazes shined in the darkened room.

"How much does this 'friend' mean to you?" Inutaisho asked slowly. Sesshomaru stayed silent for several moments, contemplating over his answer. How much did Kagome mean to him? Thinking back, he could not possibly list all his reasons. If not for her, he was not sure what would've become of him. . .probably would've faded away like he had intended all those years ago.

But Kagome had taught him to live. . .taught him so many things, and it was ironic that it was the dead that showed him life was worthwhile. There was only one answer, and he felt a bit humiliated to admit this to his father, but at the same time proud as well.

"She is my strength," was the answer. Inutaisho stood shocked at the words, and a small smile formed at his lips. This friend of his must be something if the mere thought of her was able to render his stubborn son into swallowing his pride and defending her. And there was something in the way he spoke of her as well that reminded him of himself. . .

"Very well. I will not forbid you to break this friendship with her. However, I want you to put your duties as future lord above all else," He stated coolly, and he watched from the corner of his eye as Sesshomaru nodded stiffly.

"I understand," He said once more with stiffness in his voice.

"You are dismissed," Inutaisho returned to his papers as his son walked out of the room, feeling as if for the first time, that the two of them had finally come to an understanding.

* * *

The crickets chirped softly into the night air as Sesshomaru made his way to his usual meeting place with Kagome, his mind still set on the conversation that he had with his father. It was the most that they had ever spoken in along time, and he felt it so odd that it would be about Kagome.

Kagome. . .he guessed he should learn to mask his scent pretty soon, even thought he technically never touched her. . .Still, even with her close proximity to him, her scent could linger. He was surprised to say the least when his father had assumed she was his potential mate.

He would've laughed at the idea. . .if only he wasn't thinking so vigorously over it. She was his best friend! Why, the very thought. . .and even if he wanted to----not that he ever would---it's not like he could. He wasn't sure why he was thinking over this anyway, and made a mental note to stop. Then, why did it suddenly hurt when he thought about it? Why did it hurt at the reminder of the fact that he couldn't touch her? For the same reason he could not feel her hand when she had asked him so many years ago? He wasn't sure.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" He almost jumped at the sound of her voice, but calmed when Kagome's face came into view. It seemed he was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not realize he had reached the site of the shrine. She giggled.

"What brings you here twice in one day?" She asked him, and he ran his fingers through his hair as he replayed what his father said.

"I had a little talk with Lord Inutaisho today," Kagome's smile disappeared.

"It's about you skipping that meeting isn't it?" She twiddled her thumbs nervously. "I'm really sorry, it's all my fault! You stayed for me, and now I got you in trouble. . ." Sesshomaru shook his head, bringing a palm to outline the transparent surface of her cheek as if he was able to touch it.

"No, it's not. The argument that followed shortly after was bound to happen. My father feels that I should be concentrating more on my studies instead of being here with you," He said slowly, his voice void of emotion as if he didn't care.

"Oh," She whispered, looking off into the direction of the stars. He gazed up at them as well.

"This means that. . .I won't be seeing you as often anymore. . ." He trailed off sadly. Kagome nodded, and turning to him she gave him the most cheerful smile she could muster.

"I understand! Besides, you've already wasted enough of your free time with this lonely ghost. . ." He held up a hand to silence her, his golden eyes shining with honesty.

"I did not waste my time on you," He answered softly, "Friends, remember?" He couldn't help but smile when he saw her face light up in happiness, and she nodded. Tears almost forming on her translucent blue orbs at the words.

"Hai. Friends," Kagome whispered softly to him, and in the silence of the night, both understood that whatever time they could spend together as such, they would cherish it. As they sat under the stars, telling each other about their hopes and dreams like always, it was then that Sesshomaru realized that this friendship wasn't enough for the demon prince.

And this feeling stayed with him for the several years that were to come. . .this sudden growing of longing whenever he looked at her.

End Chapter

* * *

Please READ AND REVIEW! No flames please.


	6. Standing Still

**A/N**

**RECAP TIME!**

Our story up until now; Sesshomaru is now an adolescent, and feels a bit burdened by his roles as the next heir to the Western Lands. He finds escape from his harsh reality whenever he meets up with his best friend; Kagome. Who is indeed, a ghost who died saving her brother, and is kept behind because of an unconscious wish she made on the Shikon no Tama (which is now a part of her). The Shikon no Tama also enables her to become human once every full moon!

Anyways, in THIS chapter, fast forward about fifteen years. This should mean that Sesshomaru is an adult now, and Inuyasha should be around 19 or so. Sesshomaru ages up until 20 years of normal human years, then he doesn't age for a very long time. It'll be explained in this chappie!

**IMPORTANT!**

If you are impatient about waiting for my weekly updates on this fic, THERE IS A COMPLETE, UNCUT VERSION on other sites that I post! **You can find these links on my Bio-page, under the section listed as "Where Else Posted" **

_Another Important Note! _For now, it seems as if both "The Killing Perfection," and "A Single Spark" is down, so the only site that you can see my fic is on You can still find the link to that site and read it from there. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be having the shitty life I do now. . .

* * *

**Whispered Dreams**

**By: Youkai Yume**

**Chapter 6: Standing Still**

Golden eyes trailed up to gaze at the full moon that hung in the sky, it's light setting a peaceful glow onto the forest scenery. Just the mere sight of it caused the demon lord to smile. It was one of the few nights that Kagome would become flesh, a part of the living, and he felt just as happy and excited as when he was a mere pup awaiting the full moon to come.

His footsteps were quiet, and graceful as he made his way through the familiar path to the shrine. The wind blew lightly, caressing his flawless skin and pulling at his silk robes. Sesshomaru held the small package in his arms a little tighter.

He wanted her to be surprised when she saw what he had brought for her. The fine fabric and the whisper of silk ran through his fingers like liquid, and the demon lord silently admired the fine work that the dressmakers did. Of course, it won't feel as nice as Kagome's hair would feel, and Sesshomaru's fingers ached to touch her ebony tresses. Something that he only had the privilege of doing once a month.

'The color will compliment her eyes beautifully. . .' He thought fondly. Sesshomaru was not one known for giving gifts, but for his best friend, he would give his life. Not that it would ever come to that. . .she was already dead. Golden eyes narrowed at the thought. How the fact still brought the pang of sadness to him so.

It still felt even more painful now than it was when he had met her sixteen years ago, for some unknown reason he did not know. But indeed, it did hurt a lot more now, especially when he looked into her sapphire irises---irises that told of lost dreams and denied opportunities. 'For both of us?' He shook his head. Where did that come from? Sixteen years of gazing into those sad eyes.

'How time seems to pass. . .' Sesshomaru mused, his pace quickening when he caught sight of the shrine steps not far from where he was. Yes, how very fast time passed.

In the time that he had known her, so many things had happened. . .Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, died when he was only five years of age. His father passed away as well, in a brutal battle against a formidable dragon youkai.

Which left him as the new Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. He had taken on his role with honor, and even now, finally felt the utmost respect and sorrow for his father's death. Sesshomaru regretted never taking the time to understand his father. . .

But now that he was adult, he understood. . .that all his father ever wanted for him was to succeed. And despite what he may have done to prove to his father that he felt the contrary, he was grateful for Lord Inutaisho.

Since then, Inuyasha had grown up under his care, and although Sesshomaru wasn't particularly fond of the half-breed pup, he couldn't bring himself to leave his younger brother at some village to fend for himself. It would have meant that the demon lord would've erased all traces of his father's betrayal to his mother's memory.

Make no mistake, the idea had been very tempting at the time, but. . .

**Flashback**

"No! Sessho, you can't do that!" Kagome said, startled that he had even suggested such a thing. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why not?" He answered coldly. "I am lord of the Western Lands now, and the castle is under my rule. If I do not wish for the whelp to remain then it does not have to be so." Kagome glared disapprovingly at him, and he suddenly felt small---like he was a pup again, looking up at the older girl.

"I used to remember you not wanting to have anything to do with such a role!" She bit back, "But even if you ARE a lord now, you can't just throw the poor kid out! He's just a child!" Kagome continued.

"A child that can take care of himself," Sesshomaru said, his voice firm, and his arms crossed. However, his mood suddenly shifted when he saw the ghost of a girl turn away from him. Her aura came off in sad waves. . .so much so that it seeped into the demon lord himself.

"I never realized. . .that growing up, and becoming a demon lord, would cause you to become so cold. . ." Her voice was laced in deep sorrow, and guilt began to consume him. Was that what he had become? Cold? Cold enough for Kagome to feel differently about him?

His arms fell to his sides, and his eyes softened.

"I haven't changed, Kagome. . ." He started, his emotionless voice filled with a sense of apology. "It's just, Inuyasha reminds me of everything that I have lost. . .my mother, my father's replacement for her. . .and HE was the result of their. . ." He forced out the next words, "love."

Kagome slowly turned around, sapphire eyes gleamed in the darkened atmosphere. Slowly, she walked over to where he stood, and brought her hands up, just mere inches away from either sides of his face. She did not go any farther, knowing that it would do no good anyway, but it made the desired message.

"Sesshomaru, I thought YOU more than anyone would understand your little brother. . ." She said softly, her voice holding the same tenderness that he had always remembered her to have. "He's all alone in this world---he lost his mother at a young age. . ."

Honey-gold eyes, shadowed by silver bangs, hid her from his view. The taiyoukai remained completely silent, letting the words seep through. He knew what she was going to say next, and a part of him didn't want to hear it. But the bigger part of him knew it was true, and knew it would usher in feelings he preferred not to have.

"You're all he has left. . ." A barely audible sigh passed his lips, and he opened his eyes once more to see her transparent hands return to her side. Kagome only gave him a look of what he recognized to be pleading. . .and hope.

"I know, Kagome. . ." Sesshomaru finally answered. "And he. . ." He could not bring himself to say the next words.

"Is all you have left," Kagome finished for him. Nodding in defeat, Sesshomaru averted his gaze in the direction of his castle. Inuyasha was nine years old now, and the child showed a lot of spunk. Not to mention, he annoyed the hell out him, but in the end, Sesshomaru knew he couldn't go through with it.

He couldn't abandon what was left of his blood, no matter how tainted it was, or no matter how much Inuyasha was a constant reminder of his lost happiness.

From behind him, he could smell Kagome's orchid-vanilla scent calm to a peaceful state. Turning to meet her gaze, he saw her to be smiling.

"You don't have to raise Inuyasha all on your own," She started, then a slight blush came onto her pale cheeks. "Um. . .I could help you. . ."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want to baby-sit the obnoxious runt?"

"Well, I've never actually met him before, and I would love to get to know the one who annoys his older brother so much!" Kagome chuckled, and gave him an untouchable tap on the nose. "I gotta know his secret!" She finished, winking playfully at him.

Somehow, this did not bring the smile upon his lips like she thought it would. Instead, a low growl passed from them, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No. He will remain under my care. I will have servants take care of the hanyou pup. Do not concern yourself with him." He bit out, almost coldly, and Kagome could've sworn she heard something close to possessiveness in his voice. Her head tilted to the side.

"You know, I was only kidding about the whole 'I'm gonna find out what's his secret for annoying you,' thing. . ." She said slowly. Sesshomaru glanced back at her, his hardened gold orbs eased, and his tone of voice grew soft for a moment.

"It's not that, Kagome," He ran his clawed hands through silver locks, watching as her face showed with confusion. Sighing, he gave her a small smile---she would be the only one to ever see them, and turned to head back to his domain.

"I have matters to attend to back at the castle," He told her stoically. A sigh sounded from behind him.

"Where have I heard that before?" She mumbled. Glancing back, Sesshomaru said in a quiet tone,

"I will be back tomorrow, promise."

**End Flashback**

Light footsteps sounded as he made his way to the top of the shrine, his mind still preoccupied with the memory.

Thinking back on it, he had to admit---though never to Kagome, that the reason he had never let her see Inuyasha was solely because he wanted her all to himself.

Over the years he had found that since Inuyasha entered his life, Sesshomaru was slightly deprived of possession. He had to share everything with the little half-breed, not that he minded, but he had always felt that nothing was his anymore.

When Kagome had suggested that she took care of him as well, the demon lord came to realize that there was one thing his little brother did not have. And that was Kagome. As if he was reverted back to being a selfish child, he found himself not wanting to share her.

She was his, and his friend alone. She was the one thing Inuyasha did not have, and he felt a sudden wave of possession come over him. He couldn't bear the thought of Kagome giving someone else the same attention that she gave him.

He wanted to be the only person she ever laughed with. The only person she'd ever whisper her secrets to. The only person she'd cry in front of. He wanted to be the only person who had the simple pleasure of feeling her warm embraces when she was human, and the only one who she would ever smile for whenever she was happy or content.

But he didn't have to worry about Inuyasha being around anymore. At the age of eighteen, the hanyou had left home at least a year ago, claiming he had bigger and better things to do than to linger in his elder brother's shadow or argue with him all the time. Sesshomaru could care less where Inuyasha was now, but he had heard rumors that he was now residing near a village and spent his time with a miko. . .

No matter, he did not care. As long as he still had Kagome all to himself.

Yes, he was always the same, selfish little pup when he was with her. When he reached the top, he saw his best friend awaiting him in front of the shrine---not see through like she usually was, smiling softly and greeting him in a giggled "hello." But Kagome never seemed to mind, and he hoped she would never know that he DID feel selfish when it came to her. He smiled at her in return.

God help him why he did feel that way when it came to her though.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome ran to him, throwing her arms around his torso to give him a tight embrace. . .an embrace that they had both been waiting for. She could feel his strong arms wrap around her petite form, and she cuddled into his warm fur, inhaling his masculine scent.

Kagome giggled when she felt his hands bury into her raven mane, and smiled into his chest when she heard him sigh in contentment.

"I've been waiting all month to do that," He whispered, letting her strands fall from his fingers like liquid. Kagome pulled away, and playfully hit his chest.

"And I've been waiting all month to do THAT!" She chuckled, causing him to smile as well.

"So, did my dearest friend fare well?" He asked in a stoic voice. Kagome sighed, she had noticed he kept up the cold façade ever since he became lord of the Western Lands. But she also knew she was probably the only one he'd give his small smiles to, and just felt grateful for at least that.

"I'm good," She replied. "Especially tonight!" Pointing up at the full moon, she smiled from ear-to-ear, "Because I'm not all see through!"

Sesshomaru gazed at her affectionately, noticing that no matter how much time seemed to pass, Kagome would always hold her air of innocence.

He knew he himself had changed in some ways with age. . .but Kagome? No, she was always Kagome. He had to remember that. Kagome would always be exactly as she was. . .she would always be this beautiful, have this laughter, have this innocence. While now that he was an adult, immortal like she, and only aging every few hundred years, time would always stand still for her.

Sesshomaru saw her avert her gaze back onto himself, and had to hold back a smile when her eyes traveled to the package still clutched in his hand.

"Hey, Sessho, what's that?" She inquired. The demon lord held it out to her.

"What? This?" He said casually. "A gift. . ." Kagome's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"For me?" She reached out to grab it; like an eager child. But Sesshomaru merely held it over her head, and out of her grasp, not able to resist the amusement that played across his features.

"I never said that. . ." He drawled. She glared at him, and tried to jump up and grab it, but he only held it farther away from her.

"Come on, Sesshomaru! Let me see!" She pouted, and glared when she saw him smirk in playfulness.

"You can see it perfectly from where you are."

"Sessho!" She burst out in frustration. "Not fair, I'm shorter than you, and who else are you going to give it to?" He chuckled slightly, grabbing her by her shoulders and twirling her around so that her back was pressed against his chest.

Kagome glanced backwards at him, a look of pure confusion on her face. But before she could say anything, Sesshomaru untied the package, letting its' silky contents cascade in front of her.

The girl gasped when she saw what it was, and lost her breath when he held the fine clothing against her frame, as if seeing if it would fit her.

"Sesshomaru. . ." She managed to choke out. "It's beautiful!" Indeed it was; a kimono in a fine shade of blue that darkened to a sapphire to match her eyes when it came to the bottom of the sleeves and hem. Vines of flowers decorated the edges, and here and there, she saw butterflies printed on the fabric.

"I knew you would like it," He said softly to her, watching with affection as she swept the kimono into her arms and examined every detail of it.

"For me? Really? You're giving it to me?" He nodded. She laughed in pure happiness, and Sesshomaru basked in the pleasant ring it made in his ears. But it died down eventually, only to be replaced with silence and a frown upon her fair face. Sesshomaru didn't like the look she was wearing

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" He asked, suddenly hurt. Kagome shook her head, holding the kimono tighter against herself.

"It's not that," She answered. "It's. . .well, I love it, but whatever would a ghost like me do with it?" Sesshomaru sighed in relief, and placing a hooked finger under her chin to force her gaze to meet his own, he smiled warmly at her.

"But you're not a ghost tonight. . ." His gentle voice caused her to smile, and tears to well in her orbs---in happiness of course. "You're allowed to wear new clothes once in a while, are you not?" Kagome smiled, nodding ad wiping the tears that threatened to fall.

Giving him another tight hug, she ran inside the shrine to try out her new kimono.

Sesshomaru waited patiently outside, and after a few minutes had passed, Kagome emerged wearing the beautiful kimono. He smiled when he saw her.

"So, how do I look?" She asked, twirling around for him to see. Sesshomaru's honey-gold eyes traveled her form; the kimono was a perfect fit on her, hugging her curves in all the right places, and color brought out her eyes just as he had predicted. Kagome was even more beautiful than he had imagined her to be.

"Perfect," Was his answer, causing her to blush.

"Really? I thought it kinda made me look fat. . ." She joked. The demon lord shook his head, amused at her reply and walked closer to her. Taking her hands into his own, he spread out her arms so he could have a better look.

"No, you look perfect. . ." He said again, though this time, Kagome noticed that it was as if he was saying it in a dreamlike state. She smiled warmly, and before he knew it, she had him in another embrace.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru," She thanked into his tail. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered a "your welcome," into her hair. Sesshomaru was silently glad no one else came up here, or else they would've mistaken their embrace to be that of two lovers instead of friends.

But, strangely at the moment, the demon lord didn't seem to care. Not really wanting to break the moment, Sesshomaru hesitantly pulled away, and his expression grew serious. He couldn't forget the other reason he came here tonight---though he would always be here on the night of a full moon.

"Kagome," She looked up at him, questioning him with her gaze when she heard the sudden change in his voice. "I am also here to tell you something important."

"Tell me what?" He paused for a moment, mulling over his words.

"That I won't be coming here for a while," The light in Kagome's eyes left, and she pulled out of his embrace completely.

"You're. . .you're leaving?" She asked, her voice cracked. "That's all this was? A farewell present?" She turned away from him, hurt and hiding the tears that began to brim her sapphire irises.

"No," Sesshomaru chuckled, waving away the notion completely. Kagome turned her attention back to him, sniffling a bit.

"Then what?" The demon lord gazed distantly at the full moon that hung overhead.

"I'm going on a journey. . .to find something that belongs to me. . ." He explained. She was by his side, gazing at the moon as well.

"How long are you going to be gone?" She asked slowly.

"I do not know how long it will take, but I will not return until I find it."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru looked down, only to have his golden eyes meet her blue ones, looking into his soul like she always did. "What are you looking for?"

"A sword. . ." Was his simple answer. ". . .Tetsusaiga. . ."

**End Chapter**

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! No flames please!**

**IMPORTANT!**

If you are impatient about waiting for my weekly updates on this fic, THERE IS A COMPLETE, UNCUT VERSION on other sites that I post! **You can find these links on my Bio-page, under the section listed as "Where Else Posted" **

_Another Important Note! _For now, it seems as if both "The Killing Perfection," and "A Single Spark" is down, so the only site that you can see my fic is on You can still find the link to that site and read it from there. Thank you.


	7. Between Brothers

**A/N: **Recap!Last time, Sesshomaru (now fully grown) tells Kagome that he's going away on a trip—

A few of you seem to think that this fic will somehow meld with the regular series—This fic is 100 percentAU. Meaning certain events like their father's fang will be played out differently. There is no modern day Kagome with Inuyasha….there is no Kagome falling down a well and collecting Shikon shards. Also, Bokusenou, a tree demon that Sesshomaru visits in the Anime series will make an appearance in this chapter.

**IMPORTANT!**

If you are impatient about waiting for my weekly updates on this fic, **THERE IS A COMPLETE, UNCUT VERSION** on other sites that I post! You can find these links on my Bio-page, under the section listed as **"Where Else Posted"**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the shirt on my back…and pants too, cuz I can't go around pantless now can I? Lol.

* * *

**Whispered Dreams**

**By: Youkai Yume**

**Chapter 7: Between Brothers**

The leaves and groves of trees were tainted with a light golden glow as the early rays of a morning sun tinted over the pink horizon. Silver hair whipped behind him, creating the illusion of a snow-white blanket. The demon lord allowed himself to enjoy the brisk morning breeze, relaxing in his seat on his twin-headed dragon, Ah Un's, back.

Behind him, a rather disheveled and airsick toad of a retainer clung on pathetically to his seat. Obviously very much uncomfortable with the height that they were traveling. Sesshomaru laid golden eyes to the rolling clouds that flew past.

He had always known Jaken hated traveling by air, but the little toad would never bring himself to complain, and the taiyoukai would never bother himself with any pity for the toad to care anyway.

A sudden vision of a girl with sparkling sapphire depths and a warm smile flashed in his head, and he felt a twinge of guilt. If Kagome knew about Jaken, he knew she would immediately feel compassion and had begged him to make traveling more comfortable for the retainer—despite the fact that he was almost sure she would've found him "icky."

Sesshomaru restrained a sigh that threatened to pass cold lips. 'Kagome…' He thought with a sudden fondness. He had only left the young girl behind a few hours ago, but already he missed his best friend. 'It will be most unusual not seeing her tonight…' He mused idly.

The demon lord had grown accustomed to always visiting the ghost of a girl so often that it had become a way of life…she was always there by his side night after night, sharing her warm smile and laughing her melodic laughter.

Yes, it would seem strange not seeing her for a while, as his travels would take days—possibly weeks before he would return. Pushing away his thoughts on Kagome, Sesshomaru narrowed golden eyes to cold, unfeeling slits.

He had a goal he needed to fulfill, an heirloom that he needed to collect left behind by his late father. His grip on the reins of the dragon tightened. He would get what he desired and conquer over one more obstacle before he would return to the awaiting welcome of his secret comfort.

'Tetsusaiga will be mine…'

**Flashback**

It seemed to be an exceptionally windy cold day despite the sun that filtered through the tree's swaying rooftops. The thick forest seemed to be whispering forgotten secrets as the demon lord made his way silently through the trees.

Golden eyes narrowed when he finally spotted the one particular tree he was looking for. Larger, and more aged than the rest of the forest, and yet still lush with emerald leaves. Sesshomaru stopped directly in front of it.

This tree had been here possibly since the beginning of time…and during that time it had seem many things, heard many things, and had a deep wisdom that surpassed all else.

"Bokusenou," Sesshomaru called out to it, his voice void of emotion. Slowly, but surely, the bark of the tree began to twist and form into that of a face. It resembled that of a wary old man, the bark looking like wrinkled lines on it's face.

It's eyes stiffly opened, it looked as if in a bored manner up at the taiyoukai of the west.

"Lord Sesshomaru," The low, weary voice greeted in return. "I have been expecting your arrival," The willowy tree drawled in a somewhat booming voice that echoed into the surrounding forest. "Ever since the death of Lord Inutaisho."

Sesshomaru stiffened at the mention of his father's name.

"Then you know the reason as to why I am here," The demon lord replied coldly. He watched as the tree closed his half-lidded eyes, drawing in a deep breath.

"You are after your father's fang…Tetsusaiga." Bokusenou looked at him once more, watching for an expression. Of course, there was none.

"I was told he had left behind heirlooms in the wake of his death. A sword forged of his own fang." The aged tree listened intently, studying the demon lord with a calculating and yet still calm look that would rival Sesshomaru's. "The fang that could slay a hundred demons in one stroke."

Bokusenou did not move his gaze when Sesshomaru finished.

"If you know so much about the sword already, then why did you seek me out, Lord Sesshomaru?" He questioned in a monotone voice. The Taiyoukai narrowed his gaze, as if drawing out the conclusion that he was amused.

"I need to know of the Tetsusaiga's whereabouts," Sesshomaru answered emotionlessly. Bokusenou's eyes bore into his ivory form, studying with tired eyes.

"You seek to obtain such a devastating power?" He asked, his bark lips curved in a stiff frown. "With all of the strength you already obtain, I see no need for you to possess more…"

"There is no such thing as too much power," The demon lord snapped coldly. "Only complete domination." The tree demon closed his eyes from the demon lord, absorbing Sesshomaru's merciless and deadly aura…something that he had seemingly inherited from his father.

He could not help but wonder, that somewhere behind those golden depths was a ray of compassion—something that he had hoped the young demon prince had inherited from Lord Inutaisho as well. 'Perhaps if he did then I could tell him of the other sword…'

"My patience wears thin, Bokusenou," Sesshomaru interrupted the tree youkai's thoughts with his cold voice. If he could sigh, Bokusenou would've.

"Lord Inutaisho had kept it well-guarded in a sacred shrine where he hoped would remain until its' rightful owner came to claim the fang." He said slowly. "Tetsusaiga is protected under a powerful spell."

"How do you know all of this? Did my father tell you?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. Bokusenou chuckled.

"As well as I knew your father, he does not tell me everything. But the trees and forests hear many things, listening to the secrets that are carried by the wind. We are aware." Bokusenou replied.

"The sacred shrine…" Sesshomaru started.

"Is near a village called Ookami, surrounded by forests."

Upon the mention of the village name, Sesshomaru's golden eyes flickered with recognition. It tugged at his memory like a child pulling at a parent's clothing to get attention. And it was then that the image of a young boy with silver hair so very much like his own, dressed in garments of the deepest red and cocky amber depths appeared in his head. The demon lord frowned.

'Inuyasha…' He thought with distaste. Ookami village was the same place his half-brother was rumored to be residing in now; alongside a powerful miko. 'Do you know of father's fang as well?' He wondered if his younger sibling was out to seek the ultimate weapon of destruction as well, and it brought a flame to his gaze.

No one shall possess such a sword but him. Turning on his heels, he started to leave.

"I see, then it is time to claim what is mine," Sesshomaru said in a smooth, deep voice. Before Bokusenou could say anything more, the demon lord had already melded into the dark, shadowed forests…

A deep frown was etched on the aged tree demon's lips.

"But the sword is not yours to claim…Sesshomaru-sama…" He whispered before returning back to his original state.

**End Flashback**

His golden eyes closed upon the ending of the memory. That had only been a couple of days ago, and immediately after, was the night of the full moon, in which he told Kagome of his plans. He felt a bit guilty for telling her on such short notice, seeing as how crestfallen she had looked when he had told her about Tetsusaiga.

She, like Bokusenou, couldn't understand why he would want such a sword in the first place.

"It kills people!" She had exclaimed. "One hundred to be exact, in one swoop!" His lips thinned at the recollection of her voice. One hundred DEMONS he had corrected her, but she still didn't like the idea of it at all.

Sesshomaru knew she didn't like any kind of killing…he smiled at the side of her at having compassion for anything and anyone.

"It is my birthright, I must have it," He explained to her before he left. The demon lord felt a deep pang in his stomach when Kagome had shaken her head disapprovingly then, but still swallowed her protests and said that she wished him luck in whatever he set out to do.

Sesshomaru sighed. She always supported him no matter what. He was just silently glad that she was blissfully ignorant of the other harsh realities of his nature were. Again, Kagome had always managed to remain innocent throughout the years. And he wanted to keep her that way.

What would she think of him, if she knew how truly cruel and merciless he could be? Shaking his head of such thoughts, the Taiyoukai decided he'd never want to know.

His molten depths reopened to the world when familiar scents wafted into his nose. That of his father's, and that of his brother's.

A sea of green lay beneath him, and up ahead he could see a small, humble village with its' people bustling in the fields. Even farther, behind the village, his demon eyesight could see gates guarding a foreboding shrine. He smirked as his senses picked up strong magic coming from it.

'I am near…'

* * *

Snowy, white ears swiveled from side to side as the young hanyou lay spread out in a relaxed manner on the thick tree branch. Amber eyes traveled lazily up the skies, and he draped an arm over his face to block some of the midday sun from his vision.

The leaves swayed lazily above him, and he let out a sigh.

'Nothing unusual happens around here anymore…' he thought, bored. Sitting up, he let out a yawn and stretched, looking down at the village below now and then.

It was strange, but the village people, who were frightened and condescending upon his arrival, had now gotten used—and even friendly—towards him since he came here one year ago.

He sighed, remembering the day when he had left the castle of the Western Lands. He had been locked in a sparring match with his elder brother then, and though it was nothing more than that, it was still as if he was fighting for his life.

Sesshomaru showed no mercy. Not even to his own brother. The memory brought a growl to his lips. How the demon lord had looked down at him as if he was a speck of dirt, utterly beneath him. It was always like that, even when their father was alive…

How he hated that look…as if Sesshomaru hated him for everything—he didn't even do anything! And yet to this very day, he still didn't understand why his brother had still raised and taken care of him as he did. Even when he was scolding the pup for doing something he considered to be utterly stupid, there would be some flicker of kindness—yes KINDNESS in his eyes…

The hanyou growled once more. But that didn't stop him from being condescending to him still. It was if the demon lord would always be better than he in everything. He could never be quite as graceful as Sesshomaru, not as skilled as Sesshomaru when it came to battle, not good enough for anything!

When he lay there, fallen with his sword knocked out of his hands, sprawled on the floor, and panting as he gazed up at his brother who stood triumphant over him…

Fists tightened by his side. The taiyoukai had said nothing to him then, just looked at him as if he had once again, proven his point.

Not good enough.

He had decided then, that he wouldn't be a lurking in Sesshomaru's shadow once more. He would be his own person, not set by limits and reminded everyday at how imperfect he was next to his oh so perfect demon lord of a brother.

The hanyou had left that day. Smirking to himself as he imagined his brother's golden eyes watching his back as he left over the horizon of the Western Lands.

"Inuyasha?" A soft voice broke his reverie, and he turned amber orbs down to rest upon the young miko with long, ebony hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. "Is something troubling you?" The maiden asked.

Shaking his head, he jumped down from his perch beside her. He couldn't help but feel warm when he was beside her, all of his bitter thoughts seemed to melt away. It was one of the reasons why Inuyasha decided to give up being a drifter and nestled here…in Ookami village near HER.

"No, Kikyo. Just thinking about my past, that's all," Was his reply. The priestess only nodded, taking her seat underneath the tree and motioning him to sit beside her. Hesitantly, the hanyou kneeled next her in his 'doggy' sit.

Kikyo found it rather cute when he did so, but she'd never say anything about it.

"Your past…you have never told me much about it," She started, brown eyes gazing off into the distance.

"Well, there's not much to tell, rather than I used to live with my brother who was a jackass beyond compare…" He mumbled. Kikyo only smiled at this, and stared at Inuyasha intently.

"He must have a heart if he raised you," She reasoned.

"Feh."

Kikyo still wore her smile, and pretty soon, her brown orbs closed in deep contemplation.

"I would like to say that today seems like just like any other ordinary day, but…" Her expression grew serious. "I cannot help but feel, as if something is coming. Or rather someone."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her, and suddenly his whole frame went rigid as a familiar scent was carried by the winds. The young miko looked curiously up at him as he stood up quickly, his amber eyes shining with an unreadable emotion.

"Inuyasha?" She stood up as well. "What is it?"

As if on cue, he turned his gaze upwards, where the once cloudless sky was now streaked with a silver wisps clouds. A growl emanated from Inuyasha's throat when he saw the form of a two headed dragon, and someone riding it.

"Sesshomaru…" He muttered. 'What are you doing here, brother?'

* * *

The proud Taiyoukai felt a sense of victory when he landed at the steps of the shrine. Already, he could sense a strong barrier preventing intruders from entering it. He vaguely wondered if it would keep him out.

"Let us make haste, milord!" Jaken squeaked, jumping off of Ah and Un. In an effort to prove that he was useful and had plenty of initiative, the little toad charged straight in, unaware of the barrier that lay before them.

The demon lord found it quite amusing when his retainer hit the barrier with a flash and a loud "zap" before stumbling backwards in a rather disheveled state.

He let out a rather pathetic whimper as he lay swirly-eyed on the ground. Sesshomaru mentally sighed and stepped over the toad, approaching the barrier. His eyes never left the gates of the shrine. Upon his close proximity, the barrier flickered a bluish glow, but not in such threatening or fierce light as it did Jaken.

This intrigued the demon lord, and he brought up a tentative hand to touch the barrier.

"No, milord! It'll…" Jaken, who was now standing, trailed off when he saw Sesshomaru to be having no trouble at all.

Golden eyes narrowed when the barrier hummed under his fingertips, as if it was accepting him. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru took one step towards the barrier, and was mildly surprised that it let him pass without harm.

Without a single emotion flitting across his perfect features, the demon lord did not hesitate to proceed to the gates.

"Wait for me, Milord!" Jaken squealed, and ran after him only to once again, get stung by the barrier.

Ignoring his retainer's wails, Sesshomaru walked past the front gates, but before he could actually pass, a deafening cry sounded from overhead.

The demon lord calmly stepped aside, avoiding huge, crushing talons as it crashed into the earth below. Golden eyes were narrowed when he examined the otherworldly creature. 'A demon?'

It was a large bird—hardly a bird really, since it didn't have any feathers, or flesh…only a skeletal shell of menace.

'A guardian…' He should've known his father wouldn't just let him pass so easily. No matter, it was still only a pile of squawking bones. The giant skeletal bird gave a piercing cry at him before lunging at the demon lord, it's beak wide open with glistening teeth.

Sesshomaru managed to dodge it with ease, moving past it in a silver blur and in seconds was standing on it's large back.

"Child's play," He noted to himself with a note of disappointment in his voice. Drawing out his golden youkai whip, he lashed down at his prey beneath him, sending the massive bone structure to crack and crumble beneath him.

It gave out a deafening cry of defeat, before it turned into ashes, carried by the cold wind that came with the rising of the moon.

Sesshomaru looked down at the ashes stoically before continuing into the shrine. 'A waste of energy…' He scoffed mentally in his head at his father's poor choice in guards for such a precious keepsake.

The shoji doors slid open for him easily, and golden eyes perused the darkened room of the shrine. It was simple, not very extravagant at all, with only a few misty candles lighted here and there. The smoke weaving gray wisps of smoke throughout the room, giving it the effect as if there was a haze in the interior of the shrine.

But Sesshomaru paid no heed to the room. No, he was much more interested in the item situated at the far end of it.

With silent steps, he glided across the floor, molten depths flickering in anticipation and a thin smirk curved at his lips when he stood directly before it.

There sheathed in a rusty and worn scabbard, placed upon a magnificent threshold, was Tetsusaiga.

With slender fingers, he reached out to touch it, to claim it…

* * *

"Inuyasha, why are we pursuing that demon?" Kikyo asked, clutching onto his hoari as he carried her on his back, speeding through the forest. The hanyou growled.

"If I know Sesshomaru, he's up to something. I doubt he was just passing by on a leisurely stroll," He barked. His brother always had a reason behind his actions. Always.

Though, there were those occasional times when he was living with the demon lord that Sesshomaru would disappear night after night, walking in the woods. Doing what, Inuyasha never knew, and every time he asked his brother about it, he would only receive a grunt of annoyance and a condescending look.

"I have my reasons," Was what he would always say. Turning his attention back to the winding path before him and following the scent of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a scoff.

Why would it be different now? Sesshomaru always had a reason for everything, and anything else would only be wasting time.

Though, the half-breed couldn't help but wonder, somewhere in his random thoughts, if Sesshomaru still disappeared for nights on end into the woods…

"Inuyasha…" He was brought out of his thoughts at the voice of the woman behind him. "Is this…where he went?" She asked, pointing at a cryptic shrine with a pile of broken bones of a demon lying in a heap in front of the gates.

His brother scent was strong here…Averting his amber eyes, he let them trail over to where a two headed dragon knelt patiently on the side. On top of it was…

"Jaken!" He sputtered. The toad looked up suddenly at the mention of his name, snapping out of his state of moping. His eyes bugged out even more when he recognized the owner of the voice.

"L-Lord Inuyasha!" He fell off of his perch on Ah Un with a thump. "W-What are you…"

But before the toad could finish, Inuyasha had sped up the steps, carrying Kikyo and passing through the barrier without even knowing it.

* * *

His fingers were just mere inches away from the sword's hilt. Sesshomaru could practically feel the sword's pulsating power. But before he could touch it…

"SESSHOMARU!" A gruff and familiar voice shouted, echoing off of the walls of the room. Golden eyes narrowed and a sense of annoyance fell over him when he laid eyes on the intruder that stood in the hallway.

"Inuyasha." He greeted, his voice calm and deadly as amber met gold in the darkened room. A reunion between brothers.

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

**A/N:**

**IMPORTANT!**

If you are impatient about waiting for my weekly updates on this fic, **THERE IS A COMPLETE, UNCUT VERSION** on other sites that I post! You can find these links on my Bio-page, under the section listed as **"Where Else Posted"**

The links have been fixed on my bio-page, so it should work now.

Thank you for the kind reviews. I'd be more than happy to hear what you think so far. So Please Read and Review!

No flames please.


End file.
